Sirens' Song
by secretchica
Summary: SPOILERS FOR M.O.A. Perry is an orphaned street urchin living on the streets of Rome, Italy. She knows little about her past, but is anxious to find out more. Leo is convinced that everything is his fault, so he refuses to leave his control room. What happens when Perry comes aboard the Argo II? First fanfic. A little love between Leo and an Original Character. Post MOA Pre HOH
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! So this is a little something I put together about Leo and an original character. ~~~~~****_WARNING! SPOILERS FOR MARK OF ATHENA!~~~~~_**** This is my first Fan Fiction so please be nice in the comments. Constructive Criticism Only!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character mentioned in this story (excluding my original character). All the characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**(but i really wished i did own the characters)**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

_My love,_

_ Although this my come as a shock to you, we have conceived a child together. She is the infant with which this note came. I had planned on keeping her a secret from you so that she may live with me in peace but sadly, that cannot happen. She does not look like the rest of my kind, so she cannot be excepted. She looks like you. They had planned on killing her, but I sent her away before they could._

_ If I am to entrust you with our child, there are some important things you need to know. Never, under any circumstance, let her into the water in public. The water reveals her true form. Do not share the information of her to anyone, even the people you trust most. And finally, don't let her know of her true self or of any of this. She may become curious and try to find me. If she takes this journey, she will not survive._

_ And a single rule for you. Do not come to find me. You narrowly escaped last time. I'm sure you won't be as lucky a second time. It's with a heavy heart I send this final letter to you. I shall break contact immediately. Good luck with our daughter._

_ All my love,_

_ You know who_

* * *

**15 years later**

**Perry's POV**

**Summer, Italy**

"Torna qui, lardo!" I hear the angry Italian baker call from behind me. I try to run as fast as I can without losing the loaf of bread in my arms. Now I know what you're thinking. 'Why are you stealing a loaf of bread?' Because I don't have the money to afford it, that's why. And last I checked, no one pities a teenage street urchin enough to buy some bread for them.

I was zooming down the street, careful to avoid the sound of approaching police sirens. I had to find a place to hide and fast. Or else, well let's just say this isn't the first time the fuzz has chased me. I'm sure they already had the worst cell picked out for me.

I had to find an escape route and fast. Just when I thought I was dead meat, lo and behold, a hole in the fence appears. I gladly jump throw and continue to run. Even though I know I'm safe, I have to take precautions.

After about five more minutes of running, my lungs can't take anymore so I stop. When I have most of my breath back, I look down at my latest stolen loot. My stomach gives a loud growl that roughly translates to "Eat up, girly!" Now how can I say no to that?

I practically swallow the loaf whole. Hey, give me a break, I haven't eaten in almost two days. When my stomach and I are satisfied, I stand up, brush off the few remaining crumbs, and make my way to the outskirts of Rome, Italy.

************************************************** ************************************************** *************************  
By the time I get to my hammock that I made out of an old bed sheet I found in the trash and strung between to old buildings, it's nearly dark. Usually I like to stay up and watch the stars, but after my almost encounter with the police, I'm exhausted. I place myself in bed and start to close my eyes to sleep.

But the world hates me, so that obviously doesn't happen.

Just a few yards away I hear a low growling. I let out an exasperated sigh and yell to the heavens "Can't you just let me have one night off?"

I grab my trusty broken glass bottle from under my hammock and pursue the noise.

Trying not to make a sound, I tip-toe around the corner and see and ugly monster's rear sticking out from a garbage can. He seems to occupied in what he should eat out of it first, so he doesn't notice me inching towards him. Just my luck, he decided that I smell worse than the garbage and takes his head out of the can to see where the smell is coming from. The monster was fairly big. It's body resembled a lion, but it had a neck the same length as an ostrich's. Instead of a normal tail, it looked like the stinger that a scorpion posses.

He gave me a wicked smile. "Dinner?" he asked hopefully.

I scoffed at him. "Not if I can help it." I lunge at him, hoping that I can take him down in one strike, but he saw my attack coming and pounced on me. He bared his yellow fangs and released a noise that sounded like a mix between a hiss and a growl. I hold a strong grip on my bottle and aim for his heart, a spot, that I learned from experience, will always finish them off.

Just before I can deliver the final blow he takes out his claws and knocks the bottle out of my hand. "Shit!" I yell to no one. The creature growls at me again. "Now you are dinner," It says proudly. "I catch you and now you are mine!"

He raises his tail and pierces my arm. I cry out in pain and feel a warm liquid enter my body. I struggle but it soon becomes hard to see. Too late I realize he ejected poison into me. There is nothing left to do but hope that my death isn't too painful.

As I'm thinking about all of my regrets, I notice that the weight of the monster has mysteriously disappeared. Then I hear three sets of feet running toward me. I want to look, but my eye lids are too heavy to lift and I slowly fell myself slipping out of consciousness. But before I fall asleep, I hear a conversation.

"Is she alright?" I hear a girl ask. She sounds frantic and worried. Another voice replies. "I don't know. What do we do, Piper?" This voice sounds much deeper than the first, so this one must belong to a boy.

A third voice answers. "Okay, guys, we just need to calm down, " I assume 'Piper' says. "She saw the monster so she must be one of us. That means we can take her onto the Argo II. Maybe we have some medicine there. Okay, Hazel you lift her right arm over your shoulder..."

I black out.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Leo, please. Just take an hour long nap. You've barely slept at all in the last few days," Jason pleaded with me. "Coach can take the wheel. He knows how to fly. Besides, we're anchored so there's no need for a captain right now."

Although he did have a point, I couldn't bring myself to leave the control room for more than a few minutes at a time. It had been only three days since Percy and Annabeth... you know, and I know that it was all my fault. Nemesis had warned me that there would be consequences if I had opened the fortune cookie. But at the time, I hadn't realized that they would be so severe.

"Nah, man," I replied back, trying to sound wide awake. "I'm fine."

Jason gave me a concerned look. "You sure? You look exhausted."

I shook my head and said "No way, I never get tired. I'm too amazing." Hoping my small amount of humor would convince him to leave me alone. He gave me a small smile. "Alright," he said. "If you insist." With that he leaves the control room. I let out a sigh of relief. He had been bugging me all day to leave the control room. But if I do and something bad happens, I know it will all be my fault. I just can't have another thing being my fault on my conscience.

I get lost in thought about everything bad that would happen if I left the control room for a measly twenty minutes. Someone could come in and press the wrong button sending us spirally toward the ground. An flying monster we've never seen before could attack and I wouldn't be in the control room to fly us away. The ship could explode for Hephaestus' sake! No way, too risky. I am not leaving this room.

I hear a stubborn knocking on the door behind me. I groan. Why can't people leave me alone? I open the door and to my surprise, I see Nico di Angelo. Nico is Hazel's brother who we had to save from evil, theater-loving, giant twins. And when I say giant, I mean a literal giant. They kidnapped Nico and used him as a ransom. Percy, Piper, and Jason saved him from suffocating. Before I met the guy, I never really trusted him. It seemed kinda sketchy that he knew about both the Roman camp and Camp Half-Blood but never told either camp about the other. When I actually meet him, he just seemed down-right creepy.

"Leo," he said in an anxious tone. "Piper, Hazel, and Frank just came back from getting supplies and they brought someone with them. She might be another demigod."

How gullible does this guy think I am? Does he really expect me to fall for that? He'll probably push me out of the control room, head inside, and lock the door so I can get some sleep. I know what you're thinking, but I'm not acting paranoid. Hazel and Piper tired to do the same thing yesterday.

I scoff at him. "Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." I start to close the door but he pushes it open. "I'm serious, Valdez. It's not a trick to get you out of your stupid control room," He says in s frustrated tone.

I shake my finger at him and make a _tsk_ noise. "One mustn't use that tone with the queen." I shut the door on him and lock it. I turn back to the wheel and try to ignore the banging on the door and a few annoyed shouts from Nico.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Love it? Hate it? I promise it will get a lot better later. I just needed to start off the story. R&R! I will take anything that you can throw and try to improve in the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I just want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and came back for the second. LET'S HEAR SOME APPLAUSE! YOU GUYS ARE THE REAL HEROES!**

**Anyway, I would really appreciate it if you guys would review so I could make the story better *hint hint*. Just go ahead and comment. It can be negative if you like. I'll take criticism. Remember, this is my first fanfiction so there is plenty of room for improvement.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus Characters mentioned. The only character that belongs to me is Perry. All other characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Well, no sense in keeping you waiting. **

**WE VENTURE ON-FORTH!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

I slowly open my eyes to see that I am in a room I've never been in before and sit up. I almost gasp in surprise. I'm in a bed. Not my old, ratty hammock, but a real bed. It's been almost six years since the last time I've slept in a bed. I can feel the sheets hugging my body and keeping me warm, so I know I'm not dreaming.

When my eyes start to focus a little more, I take a good look at the room I'm in. There is a light hanging from the ceiling but it's not on. I see close to my bed that there is a window bringing in sunlight. Two doors stand on opposite walls from each other. There was a desk piled high with books and notebook paper. Pencils and sketches of buildings are scattered all over the room. There is a huge bookshelf that has been filled so that it looks like it's about to burst. Across from the bed there is a dresser. Unlike the rest of the room, there are no books, pencils, or sketches. Instead sits a small blue cap with a weird symbol I've never seen before.

I gently move my legs over the side of the bed and try to recall the events of last night. It all seems so hazy._ "Okay, focus, Perry," _I think to myself. "_What is the one thing that you remember most? You can build off of that."_

The one thing I remember most? Pain. Lots of pain. Most of it coming from my left arm. I look down at it to see it covered in a white, make-shift cast sealed with a safety-pin. I gingerly bring my hand and touch it. My arm suddenly feels like it's on fire. I whimper a little and quickly move my hand away.

Alright, first clue to my mysterious night: something happened to my arm. Not much to work off of but it's all I got. It's not like there's a letter that explains everything.

Scratch that. There's one taped to the door.

_"Idiot,"_ I scold myself. I cautiously get out of the cloud that is my bed and walk to the door. I take the note off and try to open it with one hand.

It reads;

_Hello! I hope you slept well. You should probably take a shower and calm down a little. You scared us pretty bad last night. There are some cleans clothes we left in the bathroom and a bag to put over your arm so that the cast doesn't get wet. When you're done, come outside the bedroom. We all can't wait to meet you!  
_

_Hazel_

Well, at least I know who's keeping me captive. My first instinct; Run. But I don't know if my arm is okay or not. It still hurts like hell so that can't be a good sign. Then again when will be the next time I get the opportunity to actually bathe again. Gross, I know. There also might be a free meal out of this...

_"No!" _I think. _"It's too risky. What if they find out your secret?"_

Damn you voice in my head. But it's right. Way too risky to stay.

I carefully open my door and peak out. A room full of people are waiting for me. Great. I silently close it and look for other options of escape. A second door, duh. I open in and... it's a bathroom. Duh. Okay, last resort, the window. I try to open it, to no avail. I definitely need two hands to do this. An luxury I don't have at the given moment. I sigh in defeat. Maybe I can sneak out without anyone noticing me.

It's the only choice. If I stay too long, someone will probably come into my room.

I muster up every ninja silence skill I have, which is almost none, and pretend I'm sneaking up on a monster. I open the door, praying that it doesn't creak, and make my way out of the bedroom. I glance over at the table of people. There are five teenagers and what looks like a fifty-year-old man sitting there. They all are involved in the same conversation, so they probably won't notice me.

I look around and try to find an exit but there are seven more doors that look just like the one I used. No way they won't notice me if I check all of them.

_"Come on, there has to be a window or something,"_ my mind pleads. I give the room one last glance and see plenty of windows at a far off wall. Relief fills me and I sneak toward them. I take a quick look outside of one. There are several cabins that make an Ω shape, and none of the cabins looked the same. Are we parked outside of a camp?

No time to think. Just act.

I tried with all of my might but the window wouldn't budge. Maybe I should try another one...

"Hey, guys? She's awake," I hear a boy say from the table behind me. I curse under my breath and turn around. Everyone at the table is staring at me and a boy in all black is pointing a finger at me. I suddenly feel like a deer in headlights. I gulp and try to think of a new escape. I don't have time to check the rest of the windows. Please, let there be another way out of here. And then I see a flight of stairs and a huge grin forms on my face.

"Do I get to hit her with my bat?" I hear the older man say. I bolt up the stairs and hear all the teenagers behind me yell "Coach!"

With each step I leap over I get more and more excited. When I finally reach the top, I'm shocked. There is no camp. I'm on a boat. Which means the only way to escape is the water.

Before I can think of the pros and cons of letting my secret out, I hear people shouting behind me. I turn around and see all the teenagers are chasing me up the stairs and calling me back. There is one girl with a feather in her hair that almost makes me want to come to her and her friends but I tear myself away from the sight before she can.

_"Well,"_ I think to myself, _"Only one thing to do."_

I get a running start and jump off the side of the boat. Too late I realize that this isn't a normal boat, this is a flying boat. Which means I just jumped off to fall to my death.

I start screaming when I figure that this is the end for me. I close my eyes and wait for the worst. Just when I'm a few hundred feet away from becoming side walk goo, I feel an arm wrap around my stomach and I stop falling. My breathe catches in my throat and I have to cough a little before I can breathe again. I slowly start moving upwards toward the boat. Too nervous to do much else, I start hyperventilating. I cautiously turn my head around and see a boy with blond hair and a small scar over his lip pulling me up. I start screaming again.

Now, just for a moment put yourself in my shoes. You wake up in a strange place. You are surrounded by complete strangers. And finally, you almost plummet to your death. I think I have the right to freak out. Unfortunately, the boy didn't agree with me.

"Hey, it's okay. You can stop screaming," he says in a calm voice. How can I calm down when he's flying? "Try not to squirm, I might lose my grip," he warns me.

We finally get back to the boat/flying machine thingy and he delicately puts me down and steps away. I crawl toward the edge of the boat to get as far away as possible but when my back hits the railing, I know I'm doomed.

There is a long hesitation between all of us before a younger, dark-skinned girl with curly brown hair says "Hi."

"Hi," I guardedly reply. "Who are you?"

The girl looks surprised and a little pleased. "You speak English?" she asks me.

I stare at her in disbelief. "Of course I speak English. Why wouldn't I?" I ask.

"Well, it's just, we found you in Italy. We all assumed you spoke Italian..." she explains.

I dismiss her idea. "Whatever. Will you let me go?" I plead.

A frown sketches itself on her face. "But your arm isn't healed yet. You need to rest a few more days before you can leave."

I"m really confused. "You don't want to hurt me?"

A tall, larger, Asian boy looks as confused as I am. "Why would we hurt you?"

The girl with the curly hair must see the conflicted expression on my face because she came forward and said, "Come with us below deck. We clearly have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-da! Another chapter down. Sorry there was no Leo's POV. I thought that would make it too long if I added in what I wanted. But there will be one in the next chapter! **

**Please review so I can make the story better. I really would love some help. **

**Anyway, Thanks for reading! See ya soon!**

**...or will I? (BWA HA HA!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. Just Wow. When I thought about making this story, I never thought that I would get so many views, or follows, or comments in such a sort amount of time. You guys are truly amazing. **

**I am so appreciative that I decided to post a new chapter immediately.**

**I'd like to thank to the following for their comments:  
****_Obsessivebookdiva_****  
****_blue287_****  
****_VirtualViola03_****  
****_and that un-named guest (you know who you are!)_**

**I'd like to give a very special thanks to _bookwormultimate _for being my first follower. You gave me the courage to continue the story. **

**And to everyone else who followed me, I love all of you!**

**(Sorry, I'm acting like I won an Oscar. "I would like to thank the academy!" :P)**

**Anyway, the long awaited introduction of Perry to Leo, vice versa, is happening in this chapter! And you learn a little more about Perry's secret! Woo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story excluding Perry. All non-original characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**(he also owns my soul)**

**Now, LET US CONTINUE OUR JOURNEY!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

"So let me get this straight," I say as I try to process all the information handed to me. "You all have Greek gods and goddesses for parents?"

We've gone below deck and all seven of us are sitting at the dining table. Everyone just explained to me who they are and, more importantly, who their parents are. It all seems so overwhelming. There have been gods all this time. I had always thought that they were fake, you know, something to explain why it gets cold for six months a year or where people go when they die. Never, not even for a second, had I thought that they existed.

Everyone at the table nods in agreement like this seems normal to them. How can they be so calm about this? I point my finger to each individual as I repeat the fact I just learned about them.

"You can control precious metals and have lived, died, and lived again; you can summon the dead and have _literally_ been to Hell and back more than once; you can control people just by talking to them; you can fly and control lightning; you can turn into any animal you want at anytime you want; there is a kid upstairs who can catch on fire without burning himself; and... you're a goat?"

The old man sniffs indignantly. "_Half_ goat, cupcake. I'm a satyr."

"But you pretty much got everything else right," Piper says to me.

I stare a everyone for a moment, unsure of what to say. How can this be real? There is no way this is real. How the hell can this be real?!

"Am I on one of those hidden camera shows?" I ask looking around the room for a lens. I earn a few laughs from everyone. Once I realize that no one is going to pop out of one of the doors and say that I've been "punk'd," my mind creates a few questions that need an answer.

"Just a few things I need to ask," I say. I look at Hazel and Nico. "If you two are brother and sister, how come Nico is so... how do I say this nicely? Down in the dumps, and Hazel is so peppy?"

They look at each other for a minute. Hazel turns to me first. "I guess I just have something to smile about," she states. Nico, however, stares at the table and never answers.

Next I turn to Piper. "If you're a daughter of Aphrodite, how come you aren't wearing a pound of makeup and a dress?"

Piper frowns, like she has been asked this question before. "I hate being girly," she declares simply. Fair enough.

"One final question," I say warily. "If I can see monsters and see through the mist and all that demigod jazz, who's my parent?"

An awkward silence fills the room. It seems like everyone knows the answers but at the same time, they don't. No one wants to speak but in that single moment, they do. Jason's is the first voice to fill the room. "Well, sometimes you don't have to have a god or goddess for a parent to see through the mist. All of our parents did, but they aren't demigods."

"Maybe she just hasn't been claimed yet," Nico suggests. They all seem to ponder that option for a second. "That could be true... Perry, is there anything _abnormal_ about you? Anything _special_?" Frank questions. I let the last word hang in the air for a while. Something special? Like different? If only they knew. If only they knew the trouble I have to face everyday. If only they knew that I always had to go out of my way to avoid touching water in public. If only they knew my one, ugly, horrible secret.

"No," I almost whisper. I stare at the table, unable to meet their eyes. Sure, I've lied hundreds of times. When you're living on the streets, you have to learn that it's survival of the fittest. But for some reason, the way they treated me made me feel guilty for not telling the truth. They viewed me as a person instead of a problem. A friend instead of a waste of space.

"Are you sure? It doesn't even need to be as extreme as flying or shape-shifting. I could be a green thumb or a love for books," Jason says. _"Oh, it's much more extreme than flying, superboy,"_ I think. But I repeat the same answer as before. "No."

I don't dare look up, but I can tell that all eyes are on me. _"Please stop looking at me,"_ the voice in my head pleads. _"Don't make this harder than it already is."_

"Well, that settles it I guess," I hear Coach Hedge say, clapping his hands together in the process. "Unless she's a monster or a nymph, she's just a mortal who can see through the mist. She'd be dead by now if she were a nymph, being separated from her life source and all, and if she were a monster she would have tried to kill us by now."

Everyone mumbles in agreement. I almost sigh in relief. Good, they don't suspect anything. I'm safe. For now.

I stand up so quickly I almost hit my knee on the table. "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go clean off."

"Alright. When you're done, you can have something to eat and then one of us can give you a tour of the Argo II," Hazel smiles at me.

I don't wait for anyone else to speak as I hastily walk, almost run to my room, and shut the door.

**~SS~**

Thank the gods; huh, gotta get used to saying that; that there was a bath tub in my bathroom. If there were a shower, I would be doomed.

The second I got into the room, I started to run the water and added the sweet smelling soap to the tub so it would form bubbles that would pop into clouds of perfume. By the time I had stripped my clothes and put the bag over my injured arm, the tub was nearly full. Without even testing the water, I got in as quickly as I could.

The warm water felt like heaven on my skin and the bubbles only added to the pleasure. But I had few seconds to enjoy that before my transformation began.

My dirty white skin turns into thick black feathers, a few of them with white ends. My fingers nails, already long, turn into grotesque talons that are ready to literally claw someone's eyes out. My neck elongates and turns pink and wrinkly. My head stays the same, but my eyes turn completely black, including the once white part. The transformation is quick and painless but a small part of me dies every time it happens. I know for a fact that if anyone out there saw me like this, they would kill me without hesitation.

No one can ever see me like this.

No one can know the monster I truly am.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Normally, after the incident, I would never leave my control room. What if something were to happen and I wasn't there? But I just had a gut feeling that something was going on that I needed to know. What if Nico wasn't lying last night and there really is a new person on the ship?

Well, there's only one way to find out.

I get out of the spinning office chair that I'd been playing with for the past few hours, almost falling from the dizziness, thank you very much, and head over to the door of the control room. I waited for the room to stop spinning before opening the door. The sunlight burned my eyes but I dismissed it because I would soon be under deck. As I walked down the stairs I heard the end of a conversation.

"...feeling she's different. My gut told me so last night," Hazel says, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I feel it too," her brother agrees. "She definitely isn't just a mortal who can see through the mist."

I jump over the last two steps and land with a _stomp_ that gets everyone's attention. "Well, look who decided to come out of his cave," Coach says smugly. "Had enough solitude for one life time?"

"Actually, I felt a disturbance in the force and felt that it's my job as admiral to come check it out," I reply. I take a look around the room. Everything looks the same since the last time I was down here. "So, what's new?"

Before anyone can answer, the door to Annabeth's bedroom a few feet away opens. A girl steps out and silently closes the door behind her and then turns around to face me. She is pale and unnaturally thin, like she hadn't had a decent meal in years and she was slightly shorter than I was if not the same height. Of course with that type of body her clothes looked huge. Her hair was charcoal black but her roots and tips were white. The strangest thing about her though was her eyes. She had a white outer part and black pupils like everyone else, but her irises were almost as black as her hair. They weren't dark enough so that I couldn't see her pupils but they still reminded me of the night.

"You definitely weren't here yesterday," I point to her.

"Leo, this is Perry," Jason says. "Perry this is-"

"The Supreme Commander of the Argo II," I interrupt. I do an over dramatic bow and rise to see that her hand is out for me to shake.

"Perry," she says as I take her hand. I feel a shock run up my arm when my hand touches hers. She must feel the same thing because she quickly lets go.

"We found Perry fighting a monster last night. She got hurt pretty bad so we thought we should take her here to heal a little," Frank explains. I look over to the table to see everyone staring at me.

"What?" I ask. "Is there something in my teeth?"

"Um, Leo, why don't you give Perry a tour. You built this ship so no one knows it better than you," Piper suggests.

"You built this ship?" Perry asks. Her voice is so melodious that I think that if she and Piper go into a Charmspeak war, Perry would win.

I look back to her and see she hasn't taken her eyes off of me. "Yes sir," I say with a proud grin on my face. "Had the plans since I was a little kid. Allow me to give you the grand tour."

I start toward the stairs and hear Perry following me. We almost make it to the first step before I hear someone call from behind me.

"Hey, Valdez!" I spin on my heal and see Nico with a smug look on his face. "I told you she was real."

"Go to Hades, di Angelo," I spit. Stomping up the stairs, I hear him chuckle behind me.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! Over 2,000 words. (pats self on back) That was fun.**

**I Hope you guys liked it. Please review a lot and I might post a new chapter soon. **

**Could someone tell me if I'm getting Nico and Leo right? I fell like Nico's not Nico-y enough and Leo isn't funny enough.**

**Anyway, thanks again for everything.**

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Greetings everyone! So no one responded to the question I asked in the last author's note and that made me sad. The good part of me was like "It's okay, they still love you" but the bad part of me was like "NOW I'M UPSET AND NEED TO DROWN MY SORROWS IN CHOCOLATE AND PERCY JACKSON!" it was a dark day in my head.**

**So if you guys could review *hint hint* that would be supermegafoxyawesomehot (for those Very Potter Musical fans like me).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story excluding Perry. All other characters aside from Perry belong to Rick Riordan.**

**And so, WE SHALL TRAVEL FURTHER INTO OUR ADVENTURE! (i'm running out of ideas)**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

The "Supreme Commander of the Argo II," or Leo, as I heard the others call him, lead me up the stares and to the deck and started our tour. "_I hope he didn't notice me staring,_" I think. "_It's not my fault I think he's cute._"

Shut up, brain. Don't be worried. He's just a boy. Try to make conversation. Okay, what is a normal thing to say. We've already walked pretty far away from the stairs. Shit, did I wait too long to start talking? Why won't my voice work?! Just act normal!

"So, you didn't think I was real?" I ask casually. Nailed it.

Leo glanced behind his shoulder to look at me. "Huh? Oh, that," he says looking forward again. "Well, you see I've kinda been staying in my control room for the past... maybe a week. Everyone's been trying to get me out for a while so when Mr. Zombie told me you were brought in by Piper, Hazel, and Frank, I thought he was making it up."

"Why didn't you want to leave your control room?" I ask.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and stops walking. He stops so abruptly, I nearly bump into him. Leo stares off the side of the ship for a while, in a daze. I can tell he's thinking about something, but I don't know what.

"Leo?" I poke his shoulder. He blinks a few times and then looks over to me. "I'm sorry, what?" he says a bit confused.

"I asked why you didn't want to leave your control room," I repeat. "And what were you looking at?" I look over the side of the boat too. All I see is the city of Rome. The old buildings, the new buildings, and... a destroyed parking lot. That's interesting.

I look back at Leo. He's nervously fiddling with some pieces of scrap metal. "Uh," he looks around. "Oh, look! A convenient excuse to leave those questions unanswered!" He starts to walk, a little quickly might I add, to the front of the boat.

At the front of the boat there is a huge, gold statue of a dragon's neck and head. It's teeth are sharp, it's eyes are glowing red and it's skin reflects the sun. The detail on it is so amazing it looks almost alive. I star in awe. "Did you build this too?" I ask, taking in all of the details of the beautiful piece of art.

"What? No. This is Festus," Leo states, almost laughing. What's so funny?

"You named a statue?" I look at him. Just before he could answer I hear a creaking noise. I jump back when Festus turns to me and starts making a clicking noise. "He says he's better than a statue," Leo says smartly.

"It can talk? You can talk to it?" I say looking between Leo and Festus. "That is so cool!" A huge smile forms on my face.

Leo chuckles. "C'mon. I still need to show you the control room."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Perry nods her head eagerly. I gesture for her to follow me and start walking. Then she says something that surprises me.

"So, I heard that you can catch on fire," I hear her voice behind me. I stop. "_How does she know? Who told her?_" I think in a panic. I don't even notice that she walked ahead of me until she's halfway to the control room. I sprint to catch up with her.

"How did you know that?" I step in front of her. She smirks at me. "I learned about it this morning. I know everything about everyone."

"Everything?" I ask. She nods proudly. "Even about Hazel's mom? And Jason's memory? And Frank's stick?"

Her face turns a little red. "Frank's _what_?"

I feel my face get a little warm too. "_Please don't catch fire. Please don't catch fire,_" my brain pleads. When I don't smell smoke, I take that as a sign to go on. "Not like that. You see, Frank has this... actually he should probably tell you," I decide. Perry nods like she understands.

I shift nervously and try not to look into her eyes. Her gorgeous, black eyes. I know what your thinking. _Leo, aren't you a ladies man? _Well, ever since Percy and Annabeth's fall, I haven't been myself. And I still kinda have a thing for Hazel.

"So if you know everything, then," I gulp. "Do you know what happened to Percy and Annabeth?"

She raises and eyebrow. "Who?"

A wave of relief floods over me and I start to regain my cool. "Oh, never mind. Hey, why don't I show you the control room now," I get behind her and steer her toward the door. I put my hand on the knob and say "Behold! The Leo-cave" before I dramatically open the door. Perry steps inside and looks around.

"Wow, there are a lot of buttons," she nods.

"That there are. I take pride in my button collection," I say pretending to polish a big blue one that says "5 Left Oar." Perry laughs and I smile at her. And for a moment, we just stay in a comfortable silence. She looks like she doesn't have a care in the world.

I hear a knock at the door and shout in a deep voice "Enter at your own risk!" Hazel's head pops out from behind the door and I feel my heart do a back flip.

"I thought I would find you guys in here," she says, more directed at me than Perry. "Perry, if you're hungry, you can come down below deck and we can show you how we use our plates."

Perry nods and Hazel closes the door. I look over and Perry is staring at me. At first I thought she was expecting me to say something. But then she got a knowing look that made me feel uncomfortable. "What?" I finally ask.

"You like Hazel, don't you?" she says slyly.

I feel my finger ignite. I quickly hide them behind my back so Perry can' tell I'm embarrassed. "What? No! She's with Frank anyway. So even if I did like her, hypothetically speaking, she is off-limits."

"Okay, sure," she says sarcastically. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was promised a meal." She leaves without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Who wants to hear a story?!**

**So I was just sitting there, writing this chapter when suddenly my dad, Apollo, comes out of no where. He said, "You are not allowed to update until you get more reviews."**

**And I can't disobey my dad, can I? Or else Gaea will win. (stares off dramatically)**

**So review, or else I can't update.**

**Repeating question: Am I getting Nico and Leo right? I feel like Nico isn't Nico-y enough and Leo isn't funny enough.**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Guess who's the worst author/updater ever? If you guessed me, you are absolutely correct. If you guess someone else, better luck next time.**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. At first I was waiting for reviews (thank you if you did), then I got busy with junk, and then I was waiting for inspiration to strike. **

**You see, I have a main idea with this story. Before I started it, I had the important parts figured out (ex. the beginning, the meeting, something important coming, something else important coming, a sad/confusing/happy something coming, something dramatic coming, resolution to said dramatic something, and the end). But I didn't think about the chapters in between. So if some of my chapters are better than others, now you know why.**

**If you just took the time to read all of this, gold star!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Percy Jackson characters mentioned. The only character that belongs to me is Perry. All other characters belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Now, LET US JOURNEY FURTHER! (have i used that already? huh)**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

Can I just say, getting kidnapped on the Argo II is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I get a place to rest for the night, free food that I don't have to steal, a place to bathe, and best of all, people who don't treat me like sidewalk-gum. Except for Coach Hedge who likes to call me cupcake for an unknown reason...

I've only spent a day on this ship, and I already think of it as home.

This morning starts my second day on the Argo II. I wake up and lazily get out of bed. I walk over to my bathroom like a zombie and examine my reflection. Yep, I still look the same. That's a good sign. I reach for my tooth brush, apply toothpaste to it, and turn the faucet on. I run the end of my tooth brush under the water. Just a normal morning, right?

Ha ha, nope. Because of my half-awake stage, i accidentally run my hand under the faucet. Then I go full on transformation mode as I grow long talons, a plumage of feathers, sharp teeth, and my legs are replaced by what looks like a mermaid's tail gone evil. "Damn it!" I shout, probably too loud. I loose balance and fall to the floor with a loud _thud_. I look at my fin and groan. "_It could be worse," _my brains tells me. "_Someone could see you."_

"Perry?" I hear Piper through the door. "Is everything okay?"

Ah, crap. Just my luck. "Yeah, I'm fine!"I yell through the door, hoping my voice sounds the same even though my I look different. "I just fell!"

"Are you sure? There was a pretty loud crash," Piper says. I see the door knob turning slowly and I almost die of fear on the spot.

"NO! Don't come in!" I yell. "I, uh... I'm not decent!" Not a total lie considering I look like a vulture and a fish had a baby. The knob stops moving.

"Oh, okay," Piper says hesitantly. "I guess we'll see you at breakfast then?"

"Yes, definitely, I will be there. I just need a few more moments to get ready," I rush. I want her out of here now. Piper mutters an "okay" and I hear her footsteps grow faint. I let out a sigh.

What did I do to deserve _this_? This ugly body whenever I get even the smallest drop of water on me. Maybe it has something to do with all of these gods and goddesses. Did I make one of them mad? Maybe I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Whatever it is, I have to find a way to fix it. Maybe I should tell Leo, he built his ship, maybe he knows something that can fix me...

I push the thought aside. "_No. If anyone ever finds out what you are, you'll be an outcast and probably kicked off the ship. Or worse,_ killed."

I grab a nearby towel on a rack and start to dry my hand. Within no time at all, I'm back to my old self. Thank the gods. That could have been a lot worse. I stand up and try to regain my balance. I walk over to the sink and carefully try to brush my teeth again.

**~SS~**

I stare at the eggs and toast on my plate. The eggs are over easy and the toast in cut in half. The food is arranged in such a way that makes it look like it is smiling at me. I poke one egg with my fork until the "eyes" start to "bleed." I'm much more interested in the conversation in front of me than my injured breakfast.

"Do you think we have any way of contacting them?" Frank asks generally.

"Well, Percy have an empathy link with his friend Grover, but he's miles away," Nico says. "By the time he finds us or we find him, Percy and Annabeth could..." he didn't finish the thought, but I got the main idea. A boy named Percy and a girl named Annabeth were in trouble and we had no way of contacting them, wherever they are.

"It's too dangerous to send someone down there, so that is out of the question," Piper says while holding a spoon full of cereal near her mouth.

"Maybe I could fly down and try to find them," Jason says, staring at the table. Piper puts a hand on his shoulder. "Jason, it's too risky. We don't know if that even works down there. What if you fall in too? They we would have no way to get you out."

"Well, there has to be something we can do!" Hazel stands and beats the table. "They've been down there for over a week and we've done nothing but sit around and wait for and idea to show up! Nico, you've been there! Do you know anything that could help us at all?" Hazel begs.

Nico's face grows dark and his eyes look broken. He regretfully shakes his head. "Not unless I'm there with them." Hazel lets out a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to loose you again," she says to her brother. Hazel slumps back down in her chair, defeated.

I slowly raise my hand. "Quick question," I say. Everyone turns their gaze on me and I become the center of attention. "What are you guys talking about?" I gesture to them with my fork. Everyone exchanges glances. They don't want to tell me.

"Um, you don't have a weapon yet, Perry. Let's go see if we have anything for you," Piper gives a forced smile. At first I don't want to go but something in her voice makes me anxious to leave the room. I rise and follow her up the stairs.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I rub my sore shoulder and try to ease the pain. Sleeping in a spinning chair isn't exactly good for your spine. Maybe I'll put in a hammock of something in the control room. "_Or you could leave the control room and sleep in a real bed..._" the nagging voice in the back of my head says.

Would ya shut up? I am not leaving this room. Yesterday I made an acception, but today? No dice. I don't even need to leave for food. Buford brings it to me out of the goodness of his little mechanic heart. So no reason to leave. "_But what about sleeping in your bed again? You're so sore your head is going to fall off._"

I sigh and let go of my shoulder. I turn to face the door. I hear people outside talking. Even though I'm better with machines than with humans, I have missed talking to people. I'm pretty sure that strayed away from some important meeting about Percy and Annabeth. Maybe I could go outside for just a minute...

I start to walk toward the door. Right before my hand reaches the knob, I hesitate. This is a bad idea. There was no attack yesterday which means that there will be an attack today. Better to stay in here instead of risking it. I stare at the door knob and shove my hands in my pockets. One little decision can effect my entire day. Why do I feel like the wait of the world is on my shoulders?

Probably because it is. I have to fly the ship, guard the ship, figure out a way to get Percy and Annabeth out of Tratarus, fix every problem on the Argo II... My life is a mess. It feels like I can control the mayhem if I'm in my control room. I feel safer in here, protected even. When we think of a plan other than flying in circles for days on end, I'll consider leaving here.

My thoughts are interrupted when the tip of an arrow comes through my door and almost hits me in the face. "Yipe," I squeak in a very non-Leo voice. I clear my throat and reach for the handle. I open the door and see the rest of the arrow sticking out of it. My eyes then explore the sight before me. Frank, Piper, and Nico are all on the ground with there heads covered. An empty target is far off the the left. In the middle of the picture, I see a guilty looking Perry holding a bow like she just took a shot.

"Yo," I yell to her across the large space between us. "Why are you using my control room door for target practice?"

"I wasn't. I was aiming for that target," She yells back, pointing to the large circle.

I look at the arrow in my door. "Then why is your ammo here?" I pull the arrow out and start to walk toward her.

Perry huffs a piece of hair from her face. "Because I suck at this," She pouts. Frank starts to get up. "You're not that bad. We just forgot that there's so much wind up here. You're just out of practice," he says in a comforting tone. He looks at Piper and Nico to help him out. Piper catches on. "Yeah, you would've gotten a bull's eyes if we were closer to the ground," she supplies.

We all look over at Nico, who is dusting off his aviator jacket. He looks up and sees four sets of eyes on him. "Uh, what they said," he says sheepishly. Perry scoffs. "Thanks, but I'm not sure if I entirely believe you."

"Well, then. Let me help you out there," I say before turning to the control room. I hear a few curious foot steps follow me. When I'm back in my comfort zone I press a button and the ship moves forward toward the water. Once we are directly over the Mediterranean, I grab my Wii controller and start to lower us down. "You control the ship with a Wii-mote?" Perry asks behind me. I smile, even though she can't see my face. Once we hit water, I put down the controller and turn to Perry.

"Now you should have a fair chance against the wind," I cross my arms and give her a grin. "Practice away!"

* * *

**A/N: First off, I'm going on vacation next week so no update then.**

**Okay, so I hate to black mail, but I really need this question answered. SO NO UPDATES UNTIL THIS QUESTION GETS ANSWERED!**

**"Am I getting Nico and Leo right? I feel like Leo isn't funny enough and Nico isn't Nico-y enough."**

**NO UPDATES UNTIL THAT QUESTION GETS ANSWERED!**

**Okay. So I love you, and you, and you, and you. Thanks for reading and don't forget to answer the question!**

**Adios!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, everyone! For starters, you can all thank ****_blue287 _****for answering my question. (by the way, your comment made me laugh.) Second off, it seems this story is going to be shorter than originally intended. And C, remember that I am going on vacation next week (I won't say where, just in case there's a stalker out there *looks around room suspiciously*) so most likely no updates cause I will be so busy. **

**All right. This is going to be one of the chapters that I had general idea about, as mentioned in the last chapter's A/N:. I suspect that this one will be better than the last one. But what do I know? I thought last chapter was going to be horrible and it turned out exceptional. **

**In other words, don't set your hopes too high.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any and all Percy Jackson characters mentioned aside from Perry. All characters except Perry belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Okay then! LET US ADVANCE IN OUR COURSE! (I've gotten to the point where I'm Google-ing these...)**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

"What does this one do?" I ask curiously. After I managed to get at least one arrow in the target, Frank decided that I've had enough practice for the day. I had nothing better to do, considering everyone is talking about something I don't understand, so I decided to bug Leo about his "button collection."

"That button controls the third oar on the left side of the boat," Leo says nonchalantly. He's leaning against one of the tables with his arms crossed, giving off a vibe that says "I'm such a genius." He seems very proud of himself and the pride grows with every new button I see. I'm in a room full of buttons so his ego is practically suffocating me.

I walk over to a small yellow button with a poorly drawn picture of an end table on it. "What does this one do?" I ask pointing to it. Leo smiles and nods. "That button is what I like to call 'Buford's Button.' I push it and Buford comes running over so I can polish him," he answers.

"Polish him?" I question, confused. "Who's Buford and why does he need to be polished?"

Leo give me a look that makes me feel dumb for not knowing who this mystery cabin mate is. How could I have not noticed him? I thought I met everyone on this ship, even Festus. Maybe he's been hiding. Maybe Buford doesn't want me to meet him.

Leo pushes himself of the table and walks over to the button. "I'll show you," he says while pushing down on it, making the button light up. A few seconds pass before a loud sound comes form there door, like something ran into it. "Note to self," Leo mumbles, "Install Buford door." He walks over to the door and opens it.

I expect to see a normal boy behind it. Imagine my surprise when an end table comes in to meet me. "Perry, meet Buford. Buford; Perry," Leo introduces us. i stare at Buford a minute and I assume he is staring back at me, but it's kind of hard to tell when he doesn't have a face.

"Buford is a table?" I ask, slightly taken aback from the sight before me.

"An enchanted table," Leo corrects, pointing to me.

"Did you build him too?" I interrogate.

Leo scoffs. "No, I found him in Cabin Nine. That's were I built the Argo II. I can't build Buford. Or can I?" He stare absentmindedly at something behind me and I can tell that he got lost in his own thoughts. I give him a minute before I snap my fingers in front of his face to bring him back to earth.

"I'm sorry, what?" he says, slightly dazed. I smile at him.

We spend an instant too long in casual silence until it becomes awkward silence. I put my hands behind my back and look at the ground. Leo scratches the back of his neck and looks off to the left. Buford cheerily looks back and forth between us, probably not understanding the gracelessness in the room.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"So, um, tell me about yourself..." I say stupidly. Though I have an above average amount of charm and general awesomeness, I don't really know how to talk to girls. I may be a total ladies' man, but frankly, ladies make me nervous.

Perry sighs. "Not much to tell really." She stares at her feet and bites her lip.

"Well, there are a few things I want to know. For starters, do you tink your parents are worried that you've been missing for a few days. Also, if you live in Italy, how come you don't, you know, speak Italian?"

Perry doesn't look to anxious to answer. "You want the whole story?" she asks tensely. I nod eagerly. I want to know more about this girl. She'll be living here until her arm heals and who knows how long that will take? Might as well learn about her past. Perry takes a deep breath and begins.

"Well, I never really knew my mom. My dad was a fisherman and he said while he was on one of his jobs, his boat crashed. He washed up on an island full of people he had never seen before. He was hurt pretty bad and couldn't remember much, but no one on the island would even look at him. My mom took pity on him and nursed him back to health. The other islanders where plotting to kill him, so once he was back to his normal self, he left my mom.

"He said about a year later, a basket with a note attached was left on his door step. I was in the basket. I was only a few weeks old." Perry pauses for a moment, like the next part of the story made her uneasy. "My dad never really liked me. I was always a bastard that he never wanted. He always wanted to know where my mom was though. He was always trying to find clues to where she was." Perry smiles a bit. "He really loved her a lot."

Her smile soon disappears as she continues. "One year, when I was eight, he got a pretty big lead on where she might be. He thought that she would be somewhere in Italy." Perry burrows her eyebrows together. "He would always mumble something about 'a lot of monsters there' and 'find her.' So we boarded a plane to Rome in hopes of finding her."

She swallows hard and her eyes became glassy. "One morning, I was following him around as he searched everywhere for her. I kept asking him if I could help and what was he looking for." Perry's breath hitches. I almost ask her to stop, for her sake, but she continues before I can. "Maybe I bugged him too much or maybe I said the wrong thing. He told me to sit on a bench nearby and wait for him to come back." A single tear trickles down her cheek. "I sat on that bench for almost three days. I finally gave up on him and my mom and decided to fend for myself."

I'm stunned. How can someone be so horrible to their own flesh and blood? This poor girl has gone through so much in her life but she can still put a smile on. I have no idea how to react. So I say the only thing that I can. "Perry, I'm so sorry. I had no idea..."

Perry, wipes her eyes and puts on brave grin. "Hey, it's fine," she sniffs. "I've kind of been looking for an excuse to get that off of my chest. Thanks for listening."

She waves goodbye and leaves the control room. "Bye," I whisper to myself.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was fun to write. I am overall pleased with how this turned out. It had a rocky start but it worked out.**

**So what do you guys think of Perry's story? I would love if you would review your feelings. *hint hint***

**Okay, maybe if I get enough comments, I'll be able to post one more chapter before I leave. **

**(Dang it I wanted to say something else but now I forgot what it was. Oh well, it'll come to me after I post this.)**

**Adieu **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, everybody! All right, I just wanted to apologize for my grammatical errors in the last chapter. You might not have noticed, but I'm a Grammar Nazi so I need to set things right.**

**Second, I'm sure that there is at least one of you who read last chapter and said to yourself, "Wait a minute. Perry is crying. Doesn't water make her turn into her true form?"**

**Right you are! Here's my horrible logic behind it. Since the tears are water that came from Perry, they technically aren't water. There is always water inside of her (the human body is 75% water, to my knowledge) so she is technically always touching water. But since it's water that is always inside of her, it won't turn her into her true form. Since the tears were water from her own body, she didn't transform. **

**Well, that made about .27% sense. Sorry if it is a really lazy excuse, but if the tears worked like other water, then she would transform in front of Leo and we don't want that to happen, do we?**

**As for drinking, I guess it only counts if the water gets on her exterior. So no spilling, Perry. I mean it. 8|**

**So, here is the next chapter. If all goes well you will be like "HOLY COW! WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!"**

**LET US PURSUE OUR PASSAGE! (Google)**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

**One week later**

I fiddle with a few pieces of scrap metal from my pockets, building whatever my fingers want me to. I glance at the clock in the corner of the room. It reads 2:47. I sigh. "Another all-nighter in Leo world," I grumble to myself. I can hear Hazel being sick below me. It's my fault she's like this. I brought the boat down to the water for Perry. Maybe I could bring the boat back in the air, just for the night, so Hazel can get some shut-eye.

I hear a quiet, hesitant knock on my door. A confused look grows on my face as I check the clock again. 2:49. Who could be up this early?

I walk over to the door, ready to use m utility belt if I have to, and turn the knob. I expect to see Perry, she has visited a lot lately, but to my surprise and misfortune, I see Coach Hedge. In his pajamas.

"The cable's out in my room again," he complains.

"You were watching t.v.? At almost three in the morning?" I ask suspiciously.

"The wrestling channel is have a twenty-four hour marathon!" he explodes with excitement. "And I'm missing it!"

"All right, I'll fix it," I sigh. Sometimes I feel more like the repair guy than a member of our little group. Coach nods frantically. He dashes down the stairs to his room, probably because he doesn't want to miss anything more. I take out a pair of pliers from my belt and start towards Coach's special cable box.

With a few twirls of my pliers to show off my mad skills, I whistle my way over to a small, metal box just on the other side of my control room wall. I open the box and repeat the same procedure that I am so used to performing. Cut a wire here; replace a wire there' screw goes in this hole; and I'm done. I hear the muffled sound of a cheering satyr below deck which tells me I've done well.

Then I ear a noise I don't expect. "Leo?" I hear a timid voice ask behind me. I swivel around to see Perry, wearing nothing but a tank top and pajama shorts. Even though her hair is a mess and she has bags under her eyes, she still looks adorable. "_Wait, what?_"

"Hey there, pal," I say, putting my tools back into my belt. "Whadaya doing out of bed?"

She shrugs. "I woke up and felt a little uneasy, so I decided to get some air." She walks over to the edge of the boat and leans on the railing. "What about you?"

I scoff. "You ever slept in and spinning chair?" Perry raises and eyebrow and shakes her head. "Consider yourself lucky," I reply, joining her on the ledge.

"Why don't you just sleep in your bed?" She looks up at me, which isn't very hard considering she's only three or four inches shorter than I am. I bit my lip and turn away from her. "It's complicated."

A brief silence hangs over us until Perry says something that nearly makes me fall off the boat. "Does it have to do with Percy and Annabeth?"

My eyes go wide and I stare at her in disbelief. "You know about them?"

Perry rolls her eyes. "Barely. All I know is that they're somewhere that isn't here, they're in trouble, and they're the only thing that anyone seems to talk about. No one wants to tell me anything else, though."

I stare at my feet, ashamed. "Leo?" Perry asks in a concerned voice. "What's wrong? Was it something I said?"

Everything from that day comes rushing back to me. The sight of the rocks falling into the dark abyss. The horror and pain that was sketched on Hazel and Nico's faces as they came back on board without Percy and Annabeth. The horrible guilt that I felt, knowing the reason Percy and Annabeth are trapped there is because of me.

"It's my fault," I whisper breathlessly. "It's all my fault."

"Leo? What was your fault? Snap out of it," Perry commands. She runs her hand in front of my face, but I don't take mush notice. "Leo? Wake up!"

I become dazed and the world turns into a blur. I don't remember much of what happened, but I remember Perry shaking me, watching her tumble a bit, and hearing a splash below the boat.

I snap back to reality and see that Perry isn't standing next to be any more. "Perry?" I look around. "Perry!" If she's not on the boat, then she has to be...

My eyes widen as I look over the edge of the Argo II and see an unsettled area in the water were bubbles are still rising. "Perry! Perry!" I yell to the black blanket of water. When she doesn't surface, I begin to panic. In pure desperation, I run to our alarm bell and start to wildly ring it.

Moments later, almost everyone is running up the stairs, weapons ready, still in their pajamas. Because of the lack of ferocious man-eating demons, everyone has a confused look on their face.

"Leo, what's going on?" Jason asks, a bit irritated.

"Perry fell off the boat," I explain. Then I start to ramble. "We were just talking and she lost her balance and then she fell and I called her name a few times and she didn't answer and she hasn't surfaced yet and she could be running out of air and I don't think she can swim with her hurt arm and-"

"Leo!" Hazel interrupts. "Calm down. We'll figure this out."

Everyone goes quiet, trying to think of a solution, a few seconds longer than my liking. "I'm going after her," I announce. A few friends open their mouths to protest but I stop them before they can. "Every second that we argue is another second she is without air. I'm going down there, and none of you can stop me."

* * *

**Perry's POV**

As the cold water engulfs me, I can't help but feel a sense of panic. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. If I stay in the water, my secret is safe, but my friends think I drowned. But if I come out of the water, my secret is discovered and I actually die.

I have to think quickly and logically. Maybe if I climb onto the back-end of the book and dry off, I could tell them that I came in from the horse stables. After all, it does have the trapdoor I could swim through.

Or maybe I could just leave. My arm has gotten better. And sometimes I feel like I'm a burden to everyone else, since they have to teach me simple things that normal demigods should know, like weapon smarts. I also have no idea what anyone is talking about most of the time which makes me feel so stupid. Everyone on board seems to be really good friends. I just seem to be the odd one out.

My self-pity thoughts are interrupted by the muffled sound of a bell being frantically rung above the water. I lower myself deeper into the ocean as I see figures that I know so well appear on the deck. One of them is pointing at the water and waving their hands a lot. Leo. Suddenly, he jumps on top of the ledge. I have no time to act before he is under water with me.

I try to swim away as fast as I can, but that isn't very fast when you have a broken arm and have avoided water your entire life. I swim under the boat in hope that he won't find me. He hasn't gone up for air yet. He looks so worried and desperate. I tear my eyes away from the site. What if he kills himself trying to find me?

Why does he have to be so gallant? He's going to drown. It's not like he'd be able to find me anyway, it's pitch black under here. The gods only know how I was able to see him. I poke my head out from under the boat to see that Leo has disappeared. Thank Olympus, he went up for air!

I swim the rest of my body out from under the boat and try to find a better hiding spot. I almost scream when I feel a hand touch me. Stupidly, I turn around and see I'm face to face with Leo. My first thought, I'm screwed. But then I see the expressions in Leo's eyes. They're full of hurt and pain. But something else, longing.

He seems dazed and I use that to swim away. When I'm sure that I've lost him, I look over my shoulder and see that he's been following me. I try to go deeper, but he still pursues. I realize that he will die if I go any further so I only have one choice. I make a u-turn and head for the surface.

**~SS~**

I sit there, on the deck, wrapped in a towel, sobbing my eyes out. I've been dry for not too long, but the towel now acts as a security blanket. Everyone saw who I really was. No one wants to come near me.

Leo sits opposite of me. He is also in a towel, his curly hair still wet, staring at the ground. He hasn't said a word since we surfaced, which is a very un-Leo like thing to do. He also hasn't looked at me since then. I know immediately, he hates me.

Hazel approaches me warily with a glass of water. "Here," she says in a comforting tone. I take the water, but I don't drink it. "How- How did you do that?" she asks. I stare at her in confusion. Do what? Everyone stares at me, expecting me to answer it, like its the most obvious question they could think of.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Hazel burrows her eyebrows together. "You don't know?" she questions. I shake my head. "When I looked at you..." her voice fades. "I can't explain it."

"You saw someone you love," Leo whispers. We all turn to him. Hazel start to ask, "How did you-"

"Because when I looked at her, I saw my mom," he says in a hushed tone.

We all stay quiet, no one sure of what to say next. Nico is the first to speak. "Perry, who are your parents?"

I shrug. "My dad was just a fisherman and I never knew my mom."

Nico stays quiet for a moment. Out of nowhere, he gets a look on his face that makes me think a light bulb just lit up in his head. "Of course. I see plenty of spirits in the underworld who have dies that way..."

"Died what way? What do you mean?" Piper asks.

"Perry, your dad was a fisherman, I'm assuming that's how he met your mom?" Nico asks. I nod. He continues, "Well, your dad was in the ocean when he met her, you don't know who your mom is, you can see through the mist without a godly parent, we all saw loved ones when we looked at you."

We all wait in anticipation. Nico looks directly at me. His expression now shows more fear than genius. "Perry, you're a siren."


	8. Chapter 8

**So. That last chapter was, uh, interesting wasn't it? I'm sure there were mixed reactions. For example: "I knew it!" or "I did not see that coming!" or even "Wait, what just happened?" Just out of curiosity, how many of you did know Perry's secret? Pretty please review your answer. **

**First off, Obsessivebookdiva, you are hilarious. I just love your comment. blue287, ha ha, good for you! Gold star!**

**Another thing. My friend has been trying to find this story, so I'm just gonna put an inside joke in here so she knows that she found it. *ahem* ****_Purple_****.**

**Discalimer: All characters mentioned in this story with the exception of Perry belong to Rick Riordan. Perry is an original character but all other characters mentioned do not belong to me.**

**All right, LET US FORGE AHEAD IN OUR FEAT!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

"What do you mean, 'you're a siren?'" I ask fiercely. "Those _things_ from the Odyssey?"

"Yeah, those exactly," Nico replies. "When you think about it, its logical."

"Its logical that I'm a man-eating, nightmarish, demonic beast?" I yell as a new wave of tears floods my eyes. I had been fighting monsters since my dad left me in Rome. It was always them or me in battle. I had never given it a second thought. Now I was one of them. I had always known that I was different, but I never thought that I would be so horrible.

"Perry, calm down," Hazel starts to say.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" I shout, the tears streaking down my face. "This can't be possible. I am not a monster. I am not one of them. I can't be. I just can't." I bury my face in my hands and let the tears flow while I sob my heart out. No one tries to comfort me. How can you comfort something when they just received news like that? They're probably all afraid of me. I would be.

"Wait," Franks says. "If Perry's dad is a human, and her mom is a siren," I flinch at the word but don't interrupt his thought. "Then how did they... you know."

The room is quiet for a minute, aside from my weeping. Jason butts in. "Well, maybe her dad-"

"Guys! I'm already embarrassed enough! Could we_ please_ not talk about my conception?" I bawl. The boys go silent.

I hear someone walk over by me. Piper announces, "I think we should all go to bed. It's been a pretty busy night." I hear almost everyone leave in an awkward manner, careful to avoid stepping too close to me. Piper, however, stays with me. She kneels down next to me. "Hey, are you going to be all right?" she whispers.

I look at her with a tear stained face and try my hardest to make my nod look genuine. Truth is, I have no idea if I'll be okay. This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me. I have never been loved my my father and he abandoned me. I never knew who my mother was, and that's traumatic enough. But then I come on this boat. The people here except me. I make some friends and I'm pretty sure I've developed some feelings for someone here. But in a single second, all of that love and friendship that I desperately needed was taken away from me. I don't think I'll be "all right."

"Okay then. Do you want me to walk you to your room?" Piper asks. Though she is trying to be friendly, no amount of courtesy could hide the fear in her eyes. I shake my head. Piper nods and goes down the stairs like all the others.

I let out a sigh and run my hands through my hair and breakdown.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Defeated. Defeated is the only emotion I feel. Not sadness from seeing my mother again, or fear from sharing a boat with a monster. I just feel like giving up. With everything that's been going on; Percy and Annabeth, Perry, maintaining the ship; it feels like there isn't much else I can do.

After everyone leaves the deck, Perry and I are alone. I sit opposite of her and watch her cry, unsure of what to do or say. With every sob she emits, I feel like breaking down myself. It truly hurts to see her like this, even though she's been keeping a secret from us the entire time she has been on board. She's still a friend, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to look at her the same way again.

After a while, her crying is reduced to heavy breathing. She wipes her eyes and looks up to see me for the first time. I stares at me in surprise. "You've been here the whole time?" she asks quietly.

I want to say something, but my voice doesn't work.

She stares at her hands. "I'm sorry. About lying to you. I should have told what I was from the beginning. I'm so sorry."

I want to tell her that its okay, or say something comforting, or say anything at all. I open my mouth, but nothing comes out.

She stands up to leave. "I'll leave as soon as my arm heals." She starts towards the stairs.

"Perry," I call to her. She continues to walk away. "Perry, wait." I follow her down the stairs and see her head to her room. I run to catch up with her. Just when she opens he door to her bedroom, I put my arm in front of her, blocking her way. "Leo, let me through," she demands, but she doesn't sound too much like she wants to be alone. I try to catch her eye, but she refuses to look at me.

Why did I stop her? I don't know what to say. How do you respond to something like this? Well, there is always one question that can never go wrong. "Um," I start nervously, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Though Perry doesn't look at me, I can tell her expression changed. "Do I want to talk about it?" she asks a bit mockingly.

I shrug. "Well, I guess its better to talk about your feelings instead of crying them out." She stays quiet. "Perry? I'll talk with you, if you want."

Perry takes in a deep breath and lets out a huge sigh. "I guess you're right." She walks over to the dinning table and sits down. I join her and take the seat next to hers. "Its just... It seems my life is just one big mistake after another. My parents abandoned me and I've never had friends. Then I come here. This place is the first home I've had in years. And then of course this big surprise comes along and ruins it for me."

"I can relate. After my mom died, I ran away six times. I never had much of a home either until I got to camp. And what do you mean ruins it for you? We still want you here," I console.

"You trust a monster to not kill you in your sleep?" I asks critically.

"You've never given us a reason not to trust you. If you were going to kill us, you would've done it already," I tease. Perry makes a small smile. "And don't call yourself a monster."

She looks down at her hands folded on her lap. She says in the smallest voice, "But I am a monster."

I look at her with concern. "Perry, I've seen and fought real monsters. Trust me, you aren't a one of them."

"Leo, you say me. I hurt everyone, emotionally at least. You almost drowned because of me. I am-"

"Perry," I say in a stern tone. I lift her chin with my finger to make her face me. Her black eyes glow in the darkness. "You are not a monster."

We stay like that for a few moments longer. Perry whispers, "Thank you."

Before I even know what is happening, her lips are on my cheek. She lingers for a moment while I freeze under her in shock. Sure, I might be a ladies man, but I've never had a girl actually do _this_. She pulls away with a small smile. The tips of my ears catch fire. Perry looks at them and gets a smug look on her face. "Do I make you nervous, Valdez?"

I try to protest, but what I want to say comes out as, "I-I, you... you just..."

Her smile grows wider. "Goodnight, Leo." With that, she leaves for her bedroom, leaving me alone to process what just happened. Perry just kissed my cheek. Perry just kissed me. I feel my both of my ears catch on fire entirely. After the realization hits me I smile. "Point one for the Team Leo."

I head up the stairs and back to my control room.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! What did ya think? I'm kinda pleased with how this turned out. Leo's all cute when he's nervous.**

**Well, it would be a fine thing to get some reviews. I would love some constructive criticism. Anything to make the story better, you know?**

**All righty then, I do believe my work here is done. I shall see you all soon, hopefully.**

**Secretchica put!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, everyone! Just want to say a few things first.**

**Obsessivebookdiva: Haha, so sorry about that. The thing is, I'm doing all of this is secret (hence the "secret" in "secretchica." I have no idea why I chose chica. I'm not even Spanish. :P) so it's best to lock myself in my room at night and write so I won't be discovered by my many family members. As for posting the chapter that late, oops.**

**bookworm of gallifrey: Thank you so much for constructive criticism. I really needed that. Point you!**

**Also, I saw the Sea of Monsters opening night. *sobs for inaccuracy* So many thing were wrong.**

**So, who all enjoyed that little spot of budding romance in the last chapter? I know I did. There is much more to come. So much more...**

**Numero cuatro (number four). Words cannot describe how embarrassed I am about my grammatical mistakes in the last chapter. Bad chica! No more errors!**

**Disclaimer: All character mentioned in this story, aside from Perry, belong to Rick Riordan. I do not own any characters mentioned excluding Perry.**

**All right then. Let's get things started. LET US UPHOLD OUR EXPEDITION! (I wonder if anyone is even reading these.)**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

My stomach makes a noise that sounds like a lion.

It's almost seven o'clock at night and the only thing I've eaten today is a banana over twelve hours ago. Now, you think since I've been on the streets so long, I would be able to go a longer time without getting hungry than the average teenager, right? Wrong. Since I've spent almost two weeks on this ship, I am now accustomed to at least two meals a day. On the bright side of that statement, I put on some weight so I don't look like someone threw a human skeleton into a bag of flesh.

All day, I've been on the deck of the Argo II rigorously practicing my archery. I couldn't sleep last night, what with everyone finding out my secret, so I've been shooting arrows at a target practically since dawn. I'm trying to be as good as Frank, so I've been trying to shoot a round of arrows and have them all hit bulls-eye. No luck. Are they even hitting the target? Barely.

To tell you the truth, even though my archery could use a lot of work, that isn't the reason I'm up here. Honestly, I don't think I can face my shipmates. I just know they won't treat me the same, or maybe they'll be too afraid to talk to me. Leo was sweet about it, but I'm not so sure everyone else will be as forgiving. Especially Coach Hedge. He'll probably only see me as a monster and come at me with his baseball bat.

I groan in frustration as I miss another shot. I know that my arm is still healing, but this is ridiculous. I stomp over to the stupid target, full of anger, retrieve my arrows, and start to shoot again.

As I place another arrow to be shot, I hear Hazel's voice behind me. "Um, Perry? You've been up here all day. Don't you think it's about time for a break?"

I don't take my eyes of the target. "No, why do you ask?" I let out a huff as the arrow flies straight past the damn thing.

"Well, I heard you leave your room really early this morning," she starts. I turn around and give her a look hat asks "_What were you doing up that early?_" She reads my expression and answers, "I was sea sick. Again." I nod and turn back to my archery. Hazel continues. "Anyway, you didn't come to any meals today and I thought you might be hungry."

When I let go of the bow, the arrows secures itself on the target. Sure, it might be at least a foot away from the center of the target, but it's a start. "I ate earlier today," I respond. Okay, that isn't exactly lying. I'm just not telling the whole truth. I start to pull out another arrow as Hazel says, "All right, but we left a plate on the table for you if you're hungry." And with that, she heads below deck.

"_Okay_," I think to myself, "_This arrow is going to be the __bulls eye_." I take a deep breath and shoot. I arrows soars clear off the boat and into the water below. I run over to the edge of the boat. I arrive just in time to see my arrow submerge from the ocean. "Note to self; Learn how to use a different weapon."

"I don't know. I think that was your best shot so far," I hear Leo tease as he walks up behind me. He stands next to me and focuses on the arrow that is now, literally, swimming with the fishes. "Yep, definitely your best shot."

I playfully shove him. "You're so mean. I'm trying my hardest. The arrows are obviously the problem."

He gives a nod and mocks, "_Obviously_. The problem is the demigod-made, fully functional, easy shoot archery equipment. Not the archer at all."

I smile and scoff at him. "Well, at least we figured out that mystery. I'm just not good at archery."

Leo shrugs. "Not everyone is. In fact, Frank is the only archer demigod that I've met that isn't a child of Apollo or a Hunter of Artemis. But, hey, I spent most of my time locked up and building this ship."

I lean on the railing of the boat and face him. "Do you have a weapon? You know, other than turning into Johnny Storm(1)."

Leo lets a small laugh escape. "I take offence to that." I raise and eyebrow and continue to grin at him. He continues. "Well, I do have this really big hammer that I pull out of my utility belt, but I usually don't use that."

I turn my head. "Hmm. Sounds fancy. Can I see?"

"It's just a hammer..."

"Yeah, but I still wanna see."

Leo shakes his head. Nevertheless, he reaches into his utility belt and pulls out a three-foot-long hammer. He uses his "Special Child of Hephaestus" powers to light it on fire. I nod at him. "Impressive."

Leo puts the hammer back into his belt. "Isn't it though?"

I laugh and look across the ocean at the setting sun.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Leo?" Perry asks after a long, comfortable silence. We've been watching the sun set for a while and I'd forgotten where I was.

"Hmm?" I respond.

"Can I ask you a few questions without you freaking out again?"

I look over to her. "I guess but I can't guarantee anything."

Perry looks at her hands that rest plainly on the railing of the Argo II. "Yesterday when you were... um, comforting me, I guess," my fingers start to smoke a little at the mention of yesterday's events where Perry and I were alone. "You said something about your mom?"

I look off at the sunset again and take a moment for the thoughts to collect. Perry starts nervously, "If I crossed some kind of a line or it's too personal, then you don't need to answer it."

"No, you're fine. I was just thinking about it." Then I start to explain everything.

I told Perry about my mom, the mechanic, who was destined for greater things, but no one would take her seriously enough to give her a chance. But that was okay, because she said as long as she had me, she was happy. I told her about Tia Callida, who actually turned out the be the Greek goddess Hera. I told her that my mother and I would love to stay late in the workshop and build things together. Lastly, I told Perry how my mother died and the horrible guilt I felt then.

Perry uses a moment to take it all in. When she looks like she processed everything, she looks at me with sadness in her eyes. "Oh, Leo. That's terrible. I am so sorry."

I shrug. "It wasn't your fault."

"It wasn't yours either. That Gaea monster made you do it. She deserves to be dirt"

I smile at her. She looks back. "Not my best insult was it?"

I shake my head at her. "No, no it was not."

Perry smiles for a moment, but then her face gets serious. "Leo, can I ask you another question?"

"You just did," I answer nonchalantly.

"Okay, then can I ask you another question?"

"Just used that one too," I joke.

"Smart ass," Perry mumbles. I let out a mock sigh. "Fine. You can ask one more question."

Perry rolls her eyes. "Thank you." She hesitates a little and asks the question in a small voice. "What happened to Percy and Annabeth?"

I freeze. "_Please don't go into creepy mindless zone again_," I plead myself. I stare at my feet, ashamed. Suddenly, I don't feel too comfortable being in the sea. "Well, the thing is..." I start, but my voice fades. Perry looks at me with concern, looking ready to snap me out of a trance. "I-I just don't think I can give you the whole story. I mean I can, but I just... can't." I'm not even close to ready to explain their fall to anyone, even Perry. I feel emotionally unstable whenever I even think about it. "I can try though..."

Before Perry can stop me, I give a version of the story so simple, a newborn could understand it. "Basically, there used to be eight of us on this boat before Nico came. boy named Percy and a girl named Annabeth. They were dating. And, uh, through a series of very unfortunate events, Annabeth and Percy... they fell... into Tartarus..."

Perry gasps. "That's horrible. So everyone is trying to figure out a way to get them out?" I nod. "Oh wow..." Perry whispers. She looks at the setting sun, which is now half-way under the ocean. The wind is blowing through her black and white hair and the sun illuminates her face. I unconsciously take her hand in mine.

She seems a little shocked by the gesture at first, and I do everything I can to make my hand stay flame free. After a few seconds of awkwardness, she grasps my hand back and looks at the horizon again. I smile and do the same.

And for that instant, we're at peace, holding hands and watching the sunset together.

* * *

**A/N: Fun times all around! Yay, romance!**

**(1) Let me explain who Johnny Storm is in case you aren't familiar with him (you probably are and just don't know it). He's part of Marvel's Fantastic Four team. He is the brother to Sue Storm, Invisible Woman. Johnny is more commonly known as The Human Torch, as he can catch on fire. He is most known for his famous line "Flame on!" as referenced in The Lost Hero.**

**So! I've decided that I'm going to do shout outs at the beginning of the chapters now (more so than I've been doing) so don't be afraid to ask questions. It could be about this chapter, a previous chapter, an upcoming chapter, me, other stories I have in minds, ice cream flavors, or anything you want.**

**Well then, safe travels and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Woo-hoo! We made it to ten chapters! **

**Moving on, I learned that people actually read my author's notes (which is kind of a shock because I didn't think people did that) and now I will do my shout outs, as promised.**

_**iPlanToBecomeYourObsession**_**: Ha ha, wow. I appreciate that you took so much time to write that. I've never had "Bubble-gum ice-cream," but my favorite is red velvet. Mmm... red velvet. Anyway, I'll try to make that sentence. I probably won't be too good. "Walk straight-forward and then walk straight-back," she sing-sang to the well-built polka-dot. (what the heck am I eating that made me produce that?) Thank you for sparing me by not destroying me with your "amazing-ness."**

_**Obsessivebookdiva**_**: I know, right? I was doing the same thing with my friends! I also kept saying "Dang it, Ethan! Lose an eye!" because Ethan Nakamura (or however you spell it) didn't have an eye-patch. And they went against mythology, again! Come on, directors! But in the book, Annabeth was knocked against the cave wall and they had to use the Golden Fleece to heal her. The movie got it wrong though, along with practically everything else. "A half-blood of the eldest gods shall reach 20 against all odds," I mean seriously!**

_**bookworm of **_**_gallifrey_****: That, dear reader, is a question that you need to answer for yourself. I suspect there will be a lot of soul searching at first. Then, you'll go on spectacular adventure that requires mountain climbing, crossing dangerous rivers, fighting a mythical creature, and some epic background music. The villagers will celebrate your victory greatly and tell the tales of your journey for many thousands of years to come. Hail to you, great warrior, hail to you.**

**(I have waaaaaay too much free time.)**

**Another friend of mine has been trying to find this so I need to put in another inside joke. _The Dark Mark burns._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned aside from Perry. All characters mentioned excluding Perry belong to Rick Riordan.**

**Okey-dokey! (in case you haven't noticed, I like to use interjections.) I'm not really sure what to do with this chapter. I have a good idea in mind, but I don't think I want that to happen yet. This will probably be only in Perry's POV. Don't worry, after this it gets really really really juicy. (malicious smile.)**

**WE SHALL PERSEVERE IN OUR SCENE!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

I don't really know what happened, but after the sun disappeared under the ocean, Leo let go of my hand and I went below deck. I walk down the stairs and start to think about Leo. The way his hair curls, the smirk he gets when he's right, when he catches on fire when he's nervous or excited. So I may be dealing with a lot of problems right now, but, hey, I'm still a teenage girl at heart and I am allowed to drool over a boy if I want to.

I'm so lost in thought that I walk right into the dinning table in the middle of the room. Have you ever run into something and felt like you've just been shot in the hip? That's what just happened to me. I clench my teeth and wince as I wait for the pain to subside. "Well, that was graceful," I criticize. I sit down in front of the plate set out for me and start thinking about spaghetti. Moments later, the plate is full of warm, fresh pasta and red sauce. Man, I love these things.

Hazel comes out from her room, wearing pajama pants and a Camp Jupiter t-shirt. I assume she was changing into her pajamas when she decided to open her door. "I thought I heard you out here," she says and makes her way to the table. She sits down across from me and says, "What made you decide to quit archery for the night?"

I think about how Leo and I watched the sunset and smile. "Nothing," I say, playing with one of my meatballs. Hazel gives me a knowing look. "Why are you smiling?" she asks, though she probably knows the answer. My smile grows wider. "No reason," I respond before popping a fork full of food into my mouth.

Hazel's mouth forms a smile. "I knew you had a crush on Leo," she almost squeals. My face heats up slightly. "What happened up there?" Hazel asks excitedly.

"Nothing extreme," I say, embarrassed. "We just held hands and watched the sunset."

Hazel tilts her head. "Aw, that's sweet. You know, that sounds like something Percy and Annabeth would do," she says dreamily before her face turns serious. I stop twirling my fork in my pasta and look at Hazel. We sit in silence before the question bubbling inside me jumps out. "Hazel," I start, no longer smiling, no longer giddy. "What happened to Percy and Annabeth?"

Hazel sighs and leans back into her chair. "It's a really, _really _long story..." I shrug at her, "I got time."

Hazel purses her lips. "It all started with a prophecy. It's called the Prophecy of the Seven." I lean in, listening intently, as Hazel recites the lines._  
_

_"Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm of fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes bare arms at the Doors of Death_

"Everyone on this ship, except for Nico, Coach Hedge, and you, is one of the seven. Me, Frank, Piper, Jason, Leo, Percy and Annabeth. Percy and Annabeth were in love. More in love than I had ever seen any two people. It's like they were made for each other.

"Anyway, Annabeth's mother, Athena, sent her on a quest to find the Athena Parthenos. But at the same time, Nico was being held captive by two evil giants, Ephialtes and Otis. Leo, Frank, and I went out to try to find him while Percy, Piper and Jason went somewhere else to do just that. Annabeth went off alone to finish her solo quest. Percy, Piper and Jason found and saved Nico. Meanwhile, Annabeth was facing a lot of trouble in her quest. She met Arachne and tricked her into making her own prison. When we showed up, Annabeth had trapped Arachne and the floor of the building was broken.

"While everyone else was securing the statue, Nico, Percy, Annabeth and I stay behind." Hazel's eyes start to water as she recites what happens next. "Annabeth's legs were wrapped up in a spider's web. Percy grabbed onto the side of the cliff. I tried to call for help but no one did. Percy let go and they fell..."

Even I feel like crying after hearing that. How could something so horrible happen to people who cared so much for each other? However, still have one more question. "Hazel, why does Leo think this is all his fault?"

Hazel licks her lips and answers. "Leo kind of accidentally destroyed Camp Jupiter."

"What!"

"He was being possessed by one of Gaea's minions. Our ship got hurt a little in the process so Leo and I went out to find metal to fix the ship. When we were searching, we came across Nemesis, the Greek goddess of revenge. She gave Leo a fortune cookie that would help him later, but would cost him something. Leo opened the cookie to save Frank and me and he thinks the punishment was Percy and Annabeth's fall."

"Was it?"

Hazel shrugs. "There's no way to be sure."

"It doesn't sound like it was his fault..."

"Well, after we all calmed down, everyone started blaming themselves. We've all learned the there was something we could have done, but that's in he past and the only way we can fix it is to get them out. Leo took it the hardest though. He didn't sleep for a week."

That's ridiculous. Has he even been in his room since the fall? I need to help him somehow. "Excuse me," I mumble before I rush up the stairs to the control room.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I keep my hands loosely on the wheel of the boat and try hard not to nod off. My head bobs up and down a few times before I pinch myself awake. I start to consider hitting the sack and sleeping in my chair when I hear a knock on the door. I rub my eyes and walk lazily over to it. Before I can even reach for the knob, the door swings open and reveals Perry, why am I not surprised?

"Hello, my dear. How can I be of service?" I yawn at her.

"What happened to Percy and Annabeth was not your fault," she says simply but surely.

I blink at her. "Who told you?"

"Hazel. She told me everything. And I do mean everything," she says. "Leo, there was no way that you would've known what would happen. It's not your fault."

I turn around and walk over to the wheel again. "Perry, I chose to open that cookie. I knew there were consequences. It is my fault."

Perry marches up to me and looks me straight in the eye. "Leo Valdez. You listen and you listen good." I face her and see the hard look in her eye. I gulp nervously. "When you opened that cookie, you did not know that all of that trouble was going to happen. It's as much your fault as it is mine."

I open my mouth to protest but Perry puts her finger up to my face. "Don't you even dare," she warns. I immediately shut my mouth. Perry puts her finger down and exhales. "Okay, now go to bed."

I burrow my eyebrows together. "What?"

"You haven't slept in your bed since the incident. I want you to sleep in your bed so go."

I raise an eyebrow. Perry sighs. "I can handle everything up here. I've seen you do this stuff hundreds of times. I'll get you if anything happens. Just please go to bed."

She has a convincing point, but I'm not just going to leave my control room. "I think I'll stay here," I say slowly. Perry crosses her arms and shoots me a death glare that is absolutely terrifying.

I fell asleep the second my head hit the bed's pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's that.**

**In the last author's note, I said you could ask me anything. I have gotten some pretty random questions from some sleep deprived readers. I will still take any questions; seriously, any questions; but if you could keep it about me, the story, my ideas, and all that fun jazz, much would be appreciated.**

**Sorry I left out stuff in Hazel's explanation, but we've all read the Mark of Athena (i assume) so why repeat the little details? Also, I'm probably half-conscious right now.**

**So the next chapter is going to be really juicy. We're almost at the end, my ducklings. Treasure these moments we still have.**

**Well, I'm gonna hit the sack. Good night!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I** **have returned! Sorry it took so long, I had school and stuff. So one of my friends has found this and I just want to congratulate her. Good job, pal! (i won't use her name for privacy reasons) I knew you had it in ya! Not really, I gave her a lot of hints.**

**Over 1,000 views! That's a big deal for me! Then again, I get overly excited when my mom makes cookies so...**

**Shout out time!**

_**Obsessivebookdiva**_**: Why, thank you, my dear. That would be hilarious. I am officially hiring you as a director for The Titan's Curse. But I have no say in the movie whatsoever so good luck getting past the security guard! Also, thank you for coming back to read and review every chapter. You have won the Badge of Loyalty! Go celebrate with some blue cake!**

_**radicallestguest**_**: I love ducklings! I've never had roast duck, though.**

_**PURPLE(the friend mentioned earlier)**_**: I'm not gonna lie, bro. I was really hoping that you wouldn't find this story. Also, I really hate you right now. All good things must come to an end. But no need for language, kind sir. While my story has a T rating, the comments do not. Thanks for the suggestions, I will take them into account (no I won't ;P) **

**As promised, this chapter will be really juicy. It will probably spill over into the next chapter. Or maybe I'll put it all in this chapter and have a 5,000+ word spectacular. Nah, I'll make it spill over. **

**(Before you read this question remember that I am new to being an author on this sight so don't make too much fun of me.) My documents in my doc manager say that they have a certain amount of days in their life. What happens when the document's days run out?**

**I would love you if you answered that for me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character mentioned in the story aside from Perry. All characters excluding Perry belong to Rick Riordan.**

**LET US PROCEED IN OUR JOURNEY!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

The rising sun illuminates the sky and gives a warm glow to my face as I stand near the mast of the Argo II. Festus is not too far from me, snoring-or what sounds like snoring, hard to tell- loudly as he sleeps. I rub my right shoulder with my left hand and try to ease the small pain. Leo was right, it is almost impossible to sleep in an office chair. So that's why I'm out here, enjoying one of nature's beauties.

Should I really be thinking that why considering everything that I've been told about our dear "Mother Nature?"

_"Perry, stop,"_ my sub-conscious yells at me. "_Don't over think this. Just enjoy it while you can." _For the first time since being on this flying ship, I agree with my thoughts. I just need to calm down and take a breather.

A cold wind comes from the North and I wrap my arms around myself. The breeze sends a shiver down my spine. Even with the warmth of the sun, it's still pretty cold considering I'm just wearing an old T-shirt I found in one of the drawers in my room and a pair of shorts that are maybe three inches above my knee. Another breeze blows by and I wrap my arms tighter around my skinny frame, careful not to bring too much pain to my almost healed hand.

Whenever I look at the bandages, I feel dread because I know that when my injury heals, I'll need to leave. Let's face it, I'm too much of a distraction and a bother to be here. Also, half the time I don't understand what's even going on. Everyone else seems to be adjusted to the idea of gods and goddesses, mythology being real, having fantasies as parents but I haven't. It just seems like I'm in a crazy dream and sooner or later, I'm going to wake up back in my hammock in Rome.

The thought depresses me and I don't hear the footsteps behind me slowly getting louder. "You cold?" A voice asks behind me. I turn and see none else but Leo. I shrug off the question as I try to hide my goosebumps. Leo comes up next to me and leans on the railing. "Why are you up so early?" I ask.

"Why are _you_ up so early?" He asks childishly.

"I asked you first," I retort.

He gives me a hand gesture signaling me to answer first. "Ladies first," he says smugly. I give him a small smile. "You choose now to be a gentleman? With no witnesses so I can hold it against you?"

He shrugs innocently. "I have some moments, but sadly, you haven't been around long enough to see them."

"Well, you could be chivalrous now and give me your coat," I suggest even though he isn't wearing one.

"Um, fresh out of those. You can use my shirt though," Leo waggles his eyebrows at me. I laugh at him to hide my embarrassment but I can still feel my face grow warm.

"You never answered my question though," he says after not too long. "Why are you out here so early?" he repeats. I join him by sitting on the railing with my back to the ocean. "Remember when you said that I was lucky that I've never slept in an office chair? You were right," I say to him.

He nods his head and look out to the water. "Ah, yes. The dreaded spinning chair neck cramp, huh? It doesn't get better for a while," he answers. I groan. "Thanks for the information. Now, what about you? Why are you up here so early?"

Leo still stares at the water and simply responds, "Well, you never know how many days you'll get to see so I like to watch a new one start."

I stare at him in disbelief. "Wow, Leo," I say incredulously. "That was really deep."

Leo smiles at the rising sun. "Like I said, I have my moments." I smile and slide off the railing to join him watching the sun rise. My neck is still killing me so I try to do whatever I can to ease the pain- rub the sore spot, roll my shoulders, anything- to no avail. After the sun has completely leap out of the water, Leo notices me struggling to get comfortable. "You okay?" he looks at me.

I try to play it off as not a big deal. "Yeah, just 'the dreaded spinning chair neck cramp.' I don't know how you could stand this every morning."

"Well, I did become a pretty good masseuse if I do say so myself," he announces. He scoots a little closer to me and says "Maybe I could help you..."

The red on my cheeks grows darker as I try to respond. "Uh, no I think I can handle it. I mean it's just a neck cramp, it'll be over in a day." But beside my protest, Leo puts his hands on my shoulders. I freeze under the contact but he starts to rub the pain away. He wasn't lying, he did become a pretty good masseuse. I try my hardest not to make a sound or move, which is really hard with the pain subsiding. After a few more seconds, Leo takes his hands off of me and asks, "Better?"

"Better," I breathe and turn around. Leo is no more than four inches from my face. Now I have goosebumps for an entirely different reason. And we just stay like that for a while, looking at each other. No talking, no jokes, I don't think I'm even breathing. I could spend the rest of the day like this and not even care about what's going on around me. Leo eventually breaks the silence with a simple, "Hey." I respond with a smile."Hi," it barely comes out s a whisper. Before I know it, we're both slowly leaning forward and my eyes are starting to shut. I can practically feel his breath on my lips...

"PERRY! WAKE UP!" a sudden shout rips me away from my dreamworld. The noise was so shocking that I literally fell out of the office chair I was uncomfortably sitting in. The hard floor breaks my fall. "Ow," I groan. My eyes travel up to the smiling face of the boy I was just dreaming about. "Was that really necessary?"

He puts on a fake thinking face. "Kinda. You wouldn't wake up so I guess you were having a dream. I pretty much just poked you for five minutes until I yelled in you ear. But it was fun. What were you dreaming about anyway?"

I stand up and try to avoid his eyes. "How did you know I was dreaming for sure? I could just be a heaving sleeper."

Leo sticks his hands in his pockets. "For starters, you talk in your sleep."

A horrified feeling grows in my gut. I try to play it off coolly. "What did I say?"

"I dunno, something about a 'chivalrous masseuse?'"

Relief fills my lungs and I almost let out a sigh. "Oh, well. That... is what my dream was about. Yep. That's it. Nothing else."

Leo gives me a you-can't-actually-believe-that-I'm-falling-for-th at look. "You had a dream about a chivalrous masseuse?" I nod. And he replies, "Do you honestly expect me to believe that?"

"Hey, no one said I was sane," I sass(1) at him. Leo crosses his arms and a slight smirk forms on his face. "You know, sometimes you act really weird."

I give him a false confused face. "What is this 'sometimes' you speak of?" I get to enjoy his smile for only a few seconds before his expression turns serious. "Have you talked to anyone yet? You know, about... you?"

I bite the inside of my cheek and look at the floor. "I talked to Hazel last night before I took over the control room, but not about me."

"You can't avoid them forever," Leo reminds me. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Since when did you become the all-knowing sage?"

Leo gives me one of his classic grins and shrugs. He holds out a hand for me and says, "Come on, breakfast. You can tell them there." I take his hand and try to force down the blush that threatens to take over my face.

**~SS~**

"Um, guys?" I say in a small voice that gets no one's attention. Everyone at the dining table is either too busy with their food or carrying on a conversation. Or in Nico's case, suffering through Coach Hedge's recap of the brawls on T.V. a few nights ago. Poor Nico. No one notices Leo and me walking in together holding hands, thank the gods, but now no one will listen to what I have to say, thank the gods for that to. I really don't want to do this but I have to.

I look over to Leo and raise my arms and try to pretend that I tried. Leo sees through my obvious lie and gives a loud whistle over to the other demigods and Coach. All eyes turn on him but he immediately points to me. The six pairs of eyes jump over to me and I feel like I did the first day I came on this ship; terrified and confused.

When I don't move at first, Leo gives me a gentle shove to get me going. I start off timidly. "Uh, guys, I just want to say... I'm sorry for not telling you about me and... lying to you... and making you trust me and everything. I wanted to leave this ship the second I woke up but you guys said that I had to stay- but I'm not saying that it's your fault! It's my fault for being a bastard and I'm sorry and I'll leave really soon and-"

"Perry," Jason interrupts. "Calm down. We aren't asking you to leave, and what you are isn't your fault. It's not anyone's fault."

I sigh and mumble "It's my dad's fault. And my mom's fault." I throw my hands up in exasperation. "Ugh! Why did she have to like him so much? Why couldn't she just fall in love with someone, I don't know, in the same species?"

The room falls quiet except for the sounds coming from Leo as he tries to make something out of scrap metal from his pocket. I look around the room and see the awkward expressions on all of their faces. I take a deep breath and exhale loudly. "Sorry I flew off the handle. I have the worst parents ever."

Jason lets out a small chuckle. I give him a half angry/half confused look. "What?"

"I think I might have it worse," he says through a smile. I cross my arms and say, "Prove it."

"Well, my mom was a crazy movie star who gave me away to a 'stranger' when I was a really young kid. And I'm pretty sure my dad slept with every woman in ancient Greece."

Nico joins in. "My dad is literally a living hell and my step-mom turns me into," Nico shudders, "flowers."

"My dad makes wars when he's bored," Franks says. Piper then joins he conversation. "My mom was so busy with other guys she had to be forced to marry the ugliest god on Olympus." She turns to Leo and says "No offense."

Leo simply shrugs and puts his scrap metal back in his pocket. "None taken," he replies. We all pause for a moment until small laughs break out in the room. Everything is put to a stop when a very confused satyr asks, "Wait, what's wrong with Perry's mom?"

Well all look at him incredulously for a minute before Hazel says. "What do you mean? Weren't you on deck the night she fell into the water?"

Now Coach gives us the same look. "Don't any of you cupcakes listen? I've been watching the wrestling channel every chance I get. Tell me what is going on."

My eyes immediately dart over to the baseball bat next to coach's hand. My brains brings up the memories of when we would have a few unwanted, easy fix, flying guests and he would spare no time trying to beat their brains out. I slowly start to walk backwards and take shelter behind Leo. The rest of the room must share my concern but Nico steps up and says "Um, Coach, why don't we go into your room and I can explain this all to you."

Coach Hedge, eager to make it back to his beloved television set, doesn't argue and starts to head toward the door. Nico follows behind him and mouths the words "_Lock the door_" to us all before he too disappears into the room.

**~SS~**

**That night...**

Aside from all of the confused shouting and accidentally taking a bat to Nico's arm, Coach Hedge took my parentage really well. He only tried to beat me once before everyone had to hold him down while I hid behind Leo and explained I wasn't a threat and I won't interrupt his t.v. shows. He's shunning me, but it's better than having him slug me in the head.

The day seemed shorter than it usually is. I'm lying on the deck watching the stars while Leo points out several constellations to 're lying close together and our hands are almost touching. "And that one," Leo points to another dozen dots, "is Orion's Belt."

"How do you know so much about stars?" I ask, not taking my eyes off the sky.

"I've slept under the stars a lot, ya know, with always running away and all." I nod. I understand where he's coming from. I probably would know the constellations too if I hadn't been so focused on whether or not I would be slaughtered by a beast that night.

"Leo?"

"Hmm?" he responds, still looking for more figures in the sky. I gulp down my nervousness and ask, "Why do you spend so much time with me?"

Leo looks surprised and hesitates for a moment. He turns to face me and my black eyes make contact with his deep brown ones. "Because you're my friend," Leo answers simply. My heart drops an inch or two. I'm his friend. Nothing more, nothing less. "Oh," I say, trying to hide the disappointment in my voice, and turn back to the night sky.

"What's wrong?" Leo asks beside me. I shrug and answer "Nothing. It's nothing."

Leo supports himself on his elbow and brings his head over mine. "Perry," he says in a mock parental tone. "You tell me your problems right now, young lady, before I have to get Coach to beat them out of you."

I crack a smile. "Tempting but no. You're not my dad, Leo." My smile fades and I let out a small sigh.

"Is that what's bugging you?" Leo says in a soft voice. "Your parents?"

I let out a huff in annoyance. "No. I hate them. I'm trying to erase them from my memory but I keep having to bring them up," I complain. It's true. They obviously didn't want me in their lives so why should I let them be in mine? I see that as something they don't deserve.

"Okay, so what is bugging you seriously?" Leo says, unconsciously moving closer to me while he adjusts his position. I put on a fake thinking face and answer "Right now? There's this Latino kid who won't leave me alone."

Leo smirks. "And he'll stay here unless you tell him what's wrong with you." I smile up at him and keep my lips together, determined not to give him any information. Leo moves in closer, this time, apparently, he knows what he's doing. "Was it something I said?" he whispers.

My lips part a little because it suddenly becomes very hard to breathe. Even though I don't want to give him any information, my body turns against me and I nod my head. Leo advances and inch more, close enough so I can feel the warmth of his breath and smell the smoke coming from his ears. "Are you going to tell me what it was?" he asks in the same tone as before. I'm suddenly thankful that I'm lying down because his voice turned my legs to jelly and I don't think I'd be able to stand. I shake my head voluntarily, now unable to speak at all.

"Then how and I supposed to know?" Leo asks, starting to close the gap between us. My eyes flutter shut and my stomach almost explodes from all of the butterflies as I hope for what could happen next. I can feel his hot breath on my lips and the warmth from his ears, he's so close. But right before our lips touch, I feel him pull away and his presence over me disappears.

I open my eyes and see that Leo is sitting with his back to me. I sit up and crawl over to him. "I'm sorry," he starts. " This is so wrong. There can't be anything between us. I'm sorry."

I sit next to him. "Why, Leo? Why is this wrong?" Leo stays quiet and avoids eye contact with me. He's hesitating to answer me. I stare a him and wait. MY eyes go wide when realization strikes. "Is it because I'm a Siren? Because I'm a monster?"

Leo looks over to me. "What? I didn't say that-"

"But you were thinking it, weren't you? You don't like me because I'm a beast," I say as tears threaten to spill from my eyes.

"Perry, stop putting words into my mouth. I just... don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not taking that as an excuse." I don't care how he reacts, I need to get this out, just to let him know. "Why does it matter if I'm a Siren? I-I like you, Leo. Kind of a lot. It shouldn't make a difference if I'm half Siren or not. It doesn't matter that we're friends, why should it matter if we're something... more?" Leo looks away and stays too quiet for my liking. He's thinking something, but he won't tell me. I have a horrible felling what it could be, and I don't like it. "Leo, look me in the eyes and tell me why we can't happen."

Leo hesitates, his fingers smoking with nervousness. He swallows a lump in his throat and faces me. He almost looks heartbroken. Through a shaky breath he says, "I don't want you because... you're a Siren's bastard."

I don't wait for anything else. I run back to my cabin, tears falling like a thunderstorm, and slam the door shut.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER!**

**Longer chapter yet! Over 3,000 words! **

**So I've been reading some of my earlier chapters and I have concluded something. My new chapters aren't as good. I am so sorry for that. I hadn't even realized it.**

**(1) That was for you, buddy (purple). You asked for sass and I delivered sass. No more for you.**

**Okay, so I started and caught up with Sherlock and I think I'm broken. Just thought I should share that with you guys in case you wanted to know why my writing is similar to a three-year-old's who just learned how to a keyboard.**

**Sorry for any pain caused, yada yada yada...**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! Okay, I thought about it, and I came to a conclusion.**

**I honestly, fully, completely, in all ways possible hate, loathe, despise, and abominate my latest chapter. It went a lot better in my head. I don't even know if this story is worth completing anymore. It started out good but now it's just turning into trash.**

**So, I bet some of you were confused on the last chapter, huh? Don't worry, everything will be explained.**

**Shoutouts!**

**Obesessivebookdiva: You just started school? Lucky, I started two weeks ago. And no problem, love, you earned it.**

**starcrossed68: Sorry. I'm really bad with names so that is what my brain produced. I don't think Percy and Annabeth will be in this fic so there won't be that much confusion.**

**radicallestguest: Tee-hee, trolling is fun. No wonder Rick does it so much. I hate/love him so much!**

**blue287: You'll find out in this chapter. It's a pretty good reason why, if I do say so myself. Or maybe it's a really lazy excuse... I don't even know anymore to be honest.**

**Now then, LET US VENTURE FURTHER INTO OUR FETE! (i know i've probably used that before)**

* * *

**That same night...**

"_Excellent_," a soft woman's voice hummed. "_He has broken the Siren's heart, just as planned._"

"Your plan was brilliant, my queen. Truly a masterpiece," a voice from a eidolon praised. The room is dark and quiet except for the voices. The eidolon cowered in the corner, trying to be as far from the other voice as possible. "Such a shame that it didn't work to its full extent."

"_What?!_" the woman's voice shouted. "_What do you mean, 'to its full extent?!'_"

The eidolon regretted its words immediately. "N-Nothing, your majesty! I only meant that if the boy's emotions were easier to control then we could have been harsher toward the Siren! He did not have any hate for the Siren so there was nothing to work with! Please forgive me, my queen! I am not thinking! I am weary from the travel! I had to go to the ship where my brothers were banished to save their pride and complete your mission to me! I will not speak out of term again! I will never-"

"_Silence!_" the voice raged. The eidolon obeyed, terrified of what might happen if he didn't. "_I have no other jobs for you. Go back to your cowardly life._"_  
_

The eidolon was filled with relief, and oddly, curiosity. "My liege? May I ask a question? Why would you need to separate the boy and the Siren? She is of no value to you."

"_I do no _need_ the Siren. But she could come of use to the demigods who wish to stop me. Once she leaves the ship, she will never find her way back and never be heard of again,_" The voice answered. The eidolon may not have seen the woman behind the voice, but it could tell that she was smiling. "_I _want _the Siren..."_

**Leo's POV**

How did last night go? Honestly, I can't remember. I mean, there are little things that pop up, like a Perry's smile or my hands almost catching on fire, but otherwise, it's all a bit hazy. From what I _can _remember, I think I kissed Perry. But it seems so much like a dream that I'm not sure I actually did. I was about to kiss her, but the next thing I know I'm waking up at 7 o'clock in the control room. Do people usually forget their first kiss? Maybe it's a demigod thing. (A/N: In case this is unclear, Leo and Perry did not kiss. The last thing that Leo remembers is almost kissing her, so he thinks that he did.)

I make my way down the stair to the dining table for breakfast, trying to think how I can ask Perry about the kiss without making it too awkward. _"Good morning. I lost my memory from last night. Could you tell me if we locked lips?" _Maybe I'll just wing it.

The table is almost full, all the spots filled except for Perry's and my seats. I sit down on my chair next to Piper and say a "Good morning," to everyone at the table. No one responds, instead the all give me glares. "Um, what's up? And Where's Perry? She usually doesn't miss break-"

Piper's fist hits my arm with quite an impact. "OW!" I start to rub the spot she punched. "Piper? What the heck was that for?"

"You know what that was for! I can't believe you, Leo Valdez! You just can't do that to a girl! She has feelings you know!"

"Piper, what the hell are you talking about?" I cower a bit as she threatens to punch me again. Jason backs up his girlfriend. "Don't play dumb Leo. What you did was really horrible."

Everyone agrees, even Death-boy, but I'm still clueless. "I'm not playing dumb! I seriously have no idea what you guys are talking about!" I dodge Piper's fist, which was heading right for my nose, by a mere inch. She starts to take another swing but I put my hands up in surrender. "Wait! Before you pummel me again, would someone _please _explain what's happening?"_  
_

Piper hesitates and gives me a confused look. "How do you not know what's happening? You broke Perry's heart!"

I choke on my breath and my own heart drops to the floor. "I-I did what?!"

"You broke her heart, crushed her spirit, tore her self-confidence. Weren't you listening, Valdez?" Coach Hedges tries to help. I shoot him a look. "Thanks, Coach. You're so helpful." Coach smiles proudly, obviously missing the sarcasm. I shake my head and continue, "What did I do that broke her heart?"

Jason speaks again. "How can you not remember? She was upstairs with you one minute then she came down her crying. We tired to talk to her but she hasn't left her room since. What did you say to her?"

I put my hands up in defense. "Nothing! Well, not nothing. Truth is, I can't remember much from last night..."

"What do you mean? You don't remember hurting Perry? I'm pretty sure something that significant would be remembered. It's not like you've broken a heart before," Frank says.

"Will everyone please stop saying that I broke her heart?" I plead.

Frank opens his mouth "But you did-"

"I didn't! I have no memory of last night at all! I was about to kiss Perry and then I woke up this morning!" I protest.

"You remember nothing?" Nico asks. I shake my head. "You didn't have any dreams or fall down when you were coming down the stairs or something significant at all?"

I think for a moment. "Well, I think I remember a few voices when I was sleeping." Everyone looks at me, urging with their eyes for me to go on. "I don't remember exactly what they said but it was something about "controlling the boy" and "went as planned" and "harsh to the Siren"-" I pause. "Shit," I mumble.

"What? Do you think that something happened in your dream?" Hazel asks.

"I gotta talk to Perry," I say as I head toward her room.

"Good luck getting her out of there!" Coach yells behind me. The ever-so helpful Coach Hedge.

* * *

**Perry's POV**

"Perry! Please open the door! I've been here all day! You have to come out sometime!" Leo yells through my door. How long has he actually been there? I haven't got the slightest clue. I cried the entire night and didn't fall asleep until the sun was rising so naturally I woke up pretty late, sometime around one. As soon as I did, I was going to leave my room but Leo was literally sitting right outside my door when I opened it and I really don't want to even look at him. So I've been trapped here all day.

"For the billionth time! Go away, Valdez!" I scream to the locked door. I appreciate the effort, but there is a snowball's chance in Hades that I am going to listen to him right now. The least he can do is give me some time to think and be alone. Last night would have work if I hadn't nearly drowned myself in tears.

"Come on, Perry! I've been knocking so long that my fist went numb!"

"Well, maybe you should just stop and leave then!" I retort as I hug my pillow tighter.

"Perry, you have to listen to me! It was a mistake!" He yells through the door.

"Trying to kiss me was a mistake?" I ask, actually hurt by the comment.

"Yes! No! Ugh!" Leo gives a frustrated shout. He lets out a long sigh. "Perry, please listen to me," he says in a softer tone. "I need to talk to you. Please come out."

I let out an audible sigh. What's the worst that could happen if I go out there? I know Leo and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't add insult to injury. Still, the broken heart inside me is shouting for me to stay in here. I mentally curse myself as I unlock the door. When I open it, Leo's expression is a smile full of relief. He opens is mouth to speak but I put my hand up. "I'm not talking to you down here." I start to head for the stairs that lead to the main deck, positive that he's following me. When we reach the deck, I head over to the railing and lean on it, my back to Leo. "Okay," I say. "Now you can talk."

Leo doesn't even hesitate. "Okay, I know that I am the biggest jerk who ever lived right now, but I honestly don't remember what happened last night. I remember kissing you, maybe I had a dream, and then I woke up this morning. Was it something I said? Did I burn you? What did I do?"

I turn around and face him. "First off, we did not kiss. There was no kissing involved. Second off, it was something you said. You called me a bastard. A Siren's bastard, no less. You know I hate my parentage but you just shoved it in my face and had to remind me that I'm not loved. So thanks for that." I cross my arms, fuming.

Leo stares at me with his lips slightly ajar. That's how he stayed for a minute, just staring at me, unsure of what to say next. Finally, he speaks. "Perry, I am so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I would never _ever _say that to you. I have no idea why I-" Leo stops short. I glare at him and wait for him to start again. When he doesn't I spit out, "What?"

"I know that I would never say that to you. So I couldn't have been in control."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you saying that you were being controlled? Like possessed?"

"I'm not saying that exactly but I know that whoever was talking to you was not me," he says. He must see my baffled expression because he tries to explain his theory. "I mean it was me, but it wasn't me at the same time. What I'm saying is that it wasn't me but it was me and- ugh! Why is this so hard?" Leo lets out a sigh and leans on the rail next to me. "Look, Perry. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean anything that I said last night. Honestly, you're a great girl. Even if you are half Siren, I still like you. So you can punish me for eternity and never speak to me again, or you could make me the happiest guy on earth and forgive me?" Leo looks at me with puppy-dog eyes making it really hard to say no.

Does he really mean that? I study his expression to see if he's lying. The poor kid looks so nervous he might burst into flames any second. He's pretty close to it depending on all of the smoke coming from his arms.

I give a small sigh and jump away from the railing. I take Leo's hand and say, "Come here." I draw him away from the rail and he asks "Why?"

I give him a small smile. "Because I don't want you to catch the boat on fire when I kiss you."

His eyes widen. "When you what?"

I answer by placing my lips on his. Leo freezes under my touch, but after a moment he melts into the kiss too. The butterflies in my stomach feel like they're trying to crawl up my neck and my brain goes numb. I forget why I was ever mad at Leo in the first place. For a second, I forget where I even am, or my name, or anything. I only thing I focus on is the feeling of Leo's lips on mine and the overwhelming smell of smoke that fills my nose.

Too soon for my liking, I run out of air and pull away from him. I open my eyes and see a huge grin on Leo's face. "Wow," he says breathlessly. "I'm really glad you forgave me. I should fight with you more often."

I giggle at him. I look down and see that I'm still holding his hand. Leo looks down too. He grasps my hand tighter in his and smiles at me. I smile back. "That was my first kiss," I say shyly, feeling a small blush form.

"Me too," he responds. "I'm glad it was with you." The blush deepens as Leo leans in for a second kiss.

_**~SS~**_

So my life was going really good. But the fates just had to ruin that for me. That night, it had the worst dream of my life. Demigods have dreams that are happening or predict the future. What do Sirens get? Nightmares, I suppose.

I open my eyes and see nothing but black, not sure if I'm actually having a dream. But doubt is diminished when I hear a women's voice say "_Hello, Siren._"

I jump and look around, trying to find the owner to the voice. "Who's there? How do you know who I am?"

The woman answers. "_I've been watching you, beast. Ever since you boarded that ship you call home._"

I look around, terrified. Someone has been watching me without me knowing? "Who are you?" I shout to no one. The voice comes from every direction.

"_That is not important now. I have a proposition you you, Siren._"

"Whatever it is, the answer is no," I yell to it, trying to hide the fear in my voice. Though I can't see the woman, I can tell she is smiling. "_What a shame. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your friends or boyfriend, would you?_"

My heart stops. "You don't mean that," I say halfheartedly. "You're just trying to scare me."

"_Oh, but I do. You see I have many, how do I say this... employees that are willing to do whatever I say whenever I say it. So if I happen to tell them to exterminate that ship, it will be gone in minutes. If you still don't believe me, I'll be happy to give you an example..._"

"No!" I shout to the darkness above me. "Please, don't hurt them! Just give me a minute to think!"

And I do think. I think about everything. Everything that I can remember. All the way from my father leaving me, even before that, up until this very point. I think bout how everyone took me in and treated me like a friend. I think about how jealous I got whenever Piper and Hazel talked about their boyfriends. I remember laughing whenever Frank would make a blunder or when Nico would fall asleep when Coach was talking to him about last night's match. I remember Jason saving my life before he even knew if I was a threat or not. I remember Leo. I remember our kiss that seems so far away now.

"What-What is the proposition?" I ask timidly.

She uses the same voice that makes me know she is smiling. It sends a shiver up my spine. "_Leave. Leave the ship and never return to it._"

"Never go back? But they're my friends! I can't just leave them!"

"_Leave them or suffer with them. Your choice, monster._"

My legs fail and I fall to the ground. Never come back. Never go home again. Never see Leo again. Never see the smiling faces of my friends again. Never see Coach watching me under a suspicious eye. Never come back. Ever. If I stay, I'll hurt, or maybe kill, everyone. If I go, I'll never see them again.

But they'll be safe.

I look straight up to the darkness, tears ready to run down my cheeks and say "I'll do it."

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

**Sorry if I got the first kiss experience wrong. I've never been kissed (shocker, right? :P) so I have no idea what it feels like.**

**Next chapter up soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is the final chapter to Sirens' Song. Well, this was fun at first, but now it's more eh. On the bright side I have an idea for a new story.**

**Final shout outs!**

**Obsessivebookdiva: You are just the greatest reader an author (or whatever the heck I am) can ask for. And I feel your pain. I just had Friday off but I already need a new vacation. On the bright side, the House of Hades is less than a month away! I really tried to make the kiss realistic but the most sexual contact I've ever had with a boy is being turned on by fictional ones. Life is pain.**

**Guest: Yeah! Sisters before misters!**

**blue287: Thanks doll! I try!**

_**IMPORTANT! ALL ITALICIZED WORDS ARE THINGS THAT I, THE AUTHOR, WANT TO SAY WITHOUT INTERFERING WITH THE STORY. THEY ARE NOT CHARACTER THOUGHTS OR THINGS THAT A CHARACTER IS SAYING.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned aside from Perry. All characters excluding Perry belong to Rick Riordan.**

**WE NOW CONCLUDE OUR QUEST!**

* * *

**Perry's POV**

I wake up in a cold sweat in my bed, panting. I look at the analog clock beside my bed. It reads 1:46. That doesn't give me much time. I have to leave. Now. I run over to my desk and frantically search for a piece of scrap paper and a pen. I was leaving my great life behind to go who knows where. Where would I be accepted? Where would I go?

And then it hits me. I can go and find my mother. If the legends are true, then Sirens live underwater and when I touch water, I look like them. Maybe they'll accept me and I'll have a new family.I scribble down my final goodbyes, leaving a few tears on the page, and put it on my bed.

I run up to the main deck and stop right in front of the railing. I glance back at the control where I spent so much of my time. A tear rolls down my cheeks and stains my skin. I take a shaking breathe and turn back to the vast ocean. I climb on top of the railing. With a hard swallow and a heavy heart, I dive into the water below me. When I make contact, I feel my body changing and I start to swim, fast.

When I feel like I've been swimming for long enough, I stop and surface. I look back at the Argo II and can't help but feel a twinge of guilt. I was leaving behind my friends, my family even, and the only thing that I left them was a note with a pathetic excuse. No real goodbyes, no chance for them to stop me.

I wipe an escaping tear from my eye and dive under the water, unable to bear the sight of the remarkable boat any longer.

Oddly, a sense of pride peaks through my sadness. This was my quest. After hearing the countless stories about my friends and their travels, it was my turn. I was actually doing this. However, masked deep under the pride, another emotion was trying to reveal itself. Dread. I feel like I shouldn't be going on this journey. Something, way down deep inside of me, was warning me not to search for my mother.

* * *

_My love,_

_Although this my come as a shock to you, we have conceived a child together. She is the infant with which this note came. I had planned on keeping her a secret from you so that she may live with me in peace but sadly, that cannot happen. She does not look like the rest of my kind, so she cannot be accepted. She looks like you. They had planned on killing her, but I sent her away before they could._

_If I am to entrust you with our child, there are some important things you need to know. Never, under any circumstance, let her into the water in public. The water reveals her true form. Do not share the information of her to anyone, even the people you trust most. And finally, don't let her know of her true self or of any of this. She may become curious and try to find me. _**If she takes this journey, she will not survive.**

_And a single rule for you. Do not come to find me. You narrowly escaped last time. I'm sure you won't be as lucky a second time. It's with a heavy heart I send this final letter to you. I shall break contact immediately. Good luck with our daughter._

_All my love,_

_You know who_

* * *

**Leo's POV**

We all sit in silence at the dinning table. No one can believe what happened. This morning, Perry wasn't at breakfast. When I knocked on her door to wake her up, there was no response. When I went in there, she was gone. All that was left was a note.

"I can't believe she just left," Hazel says softly. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"Leo," Jason looks over to me. "What did the note say again?"

I look down at the paper clutched in my hands. The note has a sloppy handwriting and is slightly crumpled from my grip. I open my mouth to recite its contents.

"Leo, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and Coach Hedge,

"I'm so sorry that I have to leave you like this, but I don't think that I have another choice. If I waited until morning, then some of you would have tried to stop me. I've made a quest for myself. I am going to find my mother. Hearing the stories about your parents made me realize something. I'm fortunate enough to have a mother. I should meet her while I still can. Don't be upset, though. None of you drove me away. I choose to do this. Don't bother coming after me, I'll just resist if you do. I have to do this.

"Perry."

We all take a minute to let this sink in a second time. After a few moments of silence, Nico finally speaks. "Well, I guess that's it then."

Piper gives him and incredulous look. "What do you mean? You expect us to do nothing? We have to go after her!"

"She said that we shouldn't go after her. She specifically said she would resist if we did. Why try if it's a lost cause anyway?" Nico pointed out.

"But she's our friend!" Piper suggests.

Nico looked a bit angry with the Daughter or Aphrodite and a small black glow was coming off of him. "So are Percy and Annabeth! And right now, Perry is in safer conditions then they are!"

Piper was standing now. "Perry couldn't have gotten that far though! She could still be one hundred meters within the boat! We can still find her! What if we need her later?"

Jason agreed with his girlfriend. "Piper's right. What if something happens on the way to Greece and we need Perry?"

Now Frank was joining in. "Why would we need Perry on our way to Greece?"

"Well, Perry can breathe underwater and that's a pretty useful trait," Hazel suggests.

"But what about the cupcakes in Tartarus?" Coach yells.

Everyone is arguing about which direction to head. Nico tries to get everyone's attention. "Hey!" He shouts above everyone else. We all look at him. "Look, fighting is going to get us nowhere. Let's just let Leo decide, he did build the ship and he's the admiral."

All the eyes in the room are one me. I stare back down at the note in my hands. "Can I have a minute to think about it?" I ask, my eyes still on the note. Without waiting for an answer, I head up the stairs to my control room. I close the door and sit on the floor.

The truth is, I hadn't read the entire note out loud earlier. There was a scribble on the page that read "For Leo's eyes only." I figured now was as good a time as ever to read it.

It read:

Leo,

I don't really know how to start this off. I guess I should get to the point. I have feelings for you. Strong, deep feelings. Not a crush, but something more. I hate to put this on you when you already have so much to worry about, but I had to tell you or I would never forgive myself. I forgive you for everything and I hope you'll do the same for me. I'm going to miss you the most.

I'm so sorry, Perry

I re-read the note countless times over. Then the realization hit me. Perry liked me back. She actually liked me. And I had never actually told her I felt the same way.

I stand up and look out the window at the endless ocean. Somewhere out there Perry was swimming away from me as fast as she could. I know she asked us not to follow, but a part of me wanted to disobey her. I wanted to find her and bring her back here. This ship was her home, after all. She could help us in the titan war. But Percy and Annabeth were counting on us. Their days are numbered. I have a choice to make, and it's not an easy one.

I hear a subtle knock on the door behind me. I don't even turn around but Jason says, "Hey, buddy. Did you make your decision yet?"

I walk over to the steering wheel and get a firm grasp on it's pegs. "Yeah, I have."

Jason waits for a moment before saying, "What have you decided?"

"That Percy and Annabeth are our first priority. Tell Festus we're heading to Greece."

* * *

_And the search continues..._


	14. Author

**Hi, everyone. I know you probably hate me right now. I honestly had the ending in my head the second I thought of the story. If I could change anything, I wouldn't. **

**I'm not sure that I'll write a sequel but if I do, it will have to be after I finish the House of Hades so that it doesn't interfere with the story line. My older brother gets to read the book first, then it's my turn and I'm a really slow reader, also I like to be involved in my school's theater productions and that takes a lot of my time, so don't expect anything till November probably, or maybe even December if I am that busy.**

**I know that it wasn't the happy-they-end-up-together ending that some of you were expecting. I'm sorry for any woe that I have caused you. Some of you might think that it was a random ending. That's my fault for not putting in some clues throughout the story. **

**One final thank you. Obsessivebookdiva, thank you for reviewing so many chapters and making the story better. ultimatebookworm, thank you for being my first follower ever. radicallestguest, thank you for the support and making me smile at your comments. Thank you to everyone else who reviewed and followed me. You guys are just amazing.**

**As mentioned before, I have an idea for another story. It's an AU about Percabeth (the Rico story has been removed due to information in HOH). Not sure how good it will be but it will definitely be better than this story. Promise (does SNK loyalty pose (i doubt most of you will understand that reference)).**

**Signing out, for the last time in the foreseeable future. Goodbye.**

**-****_secretchica_**


End file.
